Misión Nupcial
by Calipitachix
Summary: UNA MISIÓN QUE LES CAMBIARÁ LA VIDA, SABRÁN APRECIAR LO QUE TIENEN Y PROTEGERLO CON TODA LA ARTILLERÍA QUE POSEAN...habrá muchas más parejas SxS. NxH. SxT. NxT. GxM. SxI. KxA, también LEMMON de cada pareja
1. PrÓlOgO

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta de Konoha, todos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos. Es una aldea tan tranquila…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- la voz del actual Hokage hizo presencia en la aldea.

-Cálmate no es para tanto- decía la voz de un hombre maduro de pelo plateado y con su ojito embozando un fastidio a cierto chico rubio.

-Como quiere que me calme Kakashi-sensei, nadie va a aceptar esto, es absurdo- decía nuestro hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno y actual Hokage de Konoha.

-Pero sabes que tienen que hacerlo, todo por el bien de la aldea- dijo Kakashi intentando calmar al Uzumaki.

- Eso es cierto Kakashi-sensei, pero además los otros estarán inconformes…Ash esto de ser Hokage es un lio- dijo algo fastidiado Naruto

**MOSTREMOS LA HISTORIA**

**Tres años atrás…**

Un rubio estaba terminando su entrenamiento con ocho colas, ya podía manejar a su antojo al Kyuubi, eso se le facilito al escuchar el relato de su mamá, y por primera vez quiso vengarse, ahora podía entender a la perfección a su mejor amigo Sasuke, estaba dispuesto a que no volviese a pasar más sufrimientos para inocentes como lo eran él y Sasuke… y sabía a quién tenía que detener, UCHIHA MADARA "Tobi, Obito".

Al salir de esa isla, se dirigió directamente a Konoha donde tenía que dejar bien en claro que no iba a necesitar ayuda, a si que su objetivo era dejar a Yamato, e irse a buscar al acecino de sus padres y también uniría fuerzas con alguien cuya respectiva reputación y comportamiento serían de mucho cuidado, "esto se va a tornar interesante" fue el pensamiento de Naruto antes de escapar de la aldea como cómplice la luna, porque obviamente Tsunade se había negado rotundamente, a que saliera solo, y que un Akatsuki lo atrapara.

Encontró a Sasuke, después de una gran batalla, que los deja casi muertos, decidieron, unir fuerzas para asesinar a Madara, y Orochimaru, esto se estaba convirtiendo en la peor casería que el mundo haya presenciado, palabras exclusivas del Uchiha menor…una pelirrosa estaba entrenado completamente sola…o bueno no tan sola, ya que se encontraba en la morgue de Konoha, lugar de entrenamiento de medico ninja…estaba creando su propio jutsu, ya llevaba más de tres semanas encerrada, sin probar ningún bocado de comida…claro que lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía legalmente, con el permiso de la Hokage, no como los hacía Orochimaru años atrás…al enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo su "hermano rubio" no quiso quedarse atrás, y comenzó con el peor y más duro entrenamiento, que se hubiese imaginado…hace ya una semana que Ino había ido a visitarla, con el propósito de sacarla de aquel horrible lugar, y claro ella se negó, después de haberle salvado la vida a Hinata, hace tres semanas, esta se encerró, rotundamente…(quien sabe en que jutsu estaría trabajando) (n/a: eso lo sabremos más tarde).

Y al parecer todos se habían enterado que Sasuke y Naruto habían unido fuerzas para acecinar a dos seres tan despreciables, todos se encaminaron a hacer lo de Sakura entrenar con todas sus fuerzas, muchos lo hacían, hasta Lee, que siempre se esforzaba al máximo, demostró que podía hacerlo al cien, en cada entrenamiento abría las puertas, hasta la puerta número ocho la de la muerte, y caía rendido a media noche, se iba a su casa, y a la madrugada hacía lo mismo, al parecer ya puede abrir las puertas sin desgarrarse (n/a: menos mal, porque odio verlo tan mal)…todos hacían lo mismo, y las misiones aumentaron también, al parecer todo el mundo estaba en problemas, y la Hokage había empezado a subir el nivel de cada misión para que se volvieran más fuertes, hasta los niños de la academia tenían misiones (n/a: claro nivel D) los nivel C y B las hacían los Gennin, las A los Chunnin, las S los Jounin, y los AMBUS claro tenían que encargarse de una vez con los maleantes del libro BINGO, y velar por la seguridad de Konoha, ya que Akatsuki rondaba mucho por la aldea…este mes había sido agitado también para los civiles, corrían de un lado para otro ayudando en lo que podían la reconstrucción de Konoha, ya que después del ataque de Pein había quedado en ruinas, y le agradecían de todo corazón a la Hokage, por salvarles la vida, y claro que también a Naruto, pero el punto es que no importa lo que los ninja les pidiesen ellos lo hacían (n/a: claro que nada malo)…Tsunade cada vez bebía menos y trabajaba más (n/a: tampoco es que le quedara mucho tiempo) solo que siempre estaba preocupada por sus dos "hijos" Naruto y Sakura habían entrado mucho en su corazón, y se preocupaba en demasía por los dos, una estaba encerrada sin visitas haciendo algo muy arriesgado y el otra se había vuelto un "traidor" por acompañar al Uchiha, tenía la cabeza vuelta un mohín, y además que la llamaban mucho del hospital, ya que por tanta misión habían heridos, claro que gracias a Dios todavía no había muerto nadie.

Habían también contado con la ayuda de las demás aldeas, claro menos de una…la del sonido (n/a: claro XD) en otras palabras todo el mundo se estaba preparado para lo que fuese una matanza total… (N/a: soy un poco dramática, solo que imagínense esa vaina, todos entrenando, el hospital rebosado, muchos de los mejores ninjas entrenando hasta su límite, y hasta más que eso…y Sasuke y Naruto juntos)

Ya había pasado medio años desde que Itachi fue asesinado por Sasuke, y el cuerpo reconstruido por el desalmado de Orochimaru- Kabuto, solo que hace un mes, Orochimaru se había dado cuenta de que unos de los cuerpos Akatsuki había desaparecido, supo que era el de Itachi, pero no le mostró mucho interés, de todas formas, esos cinco que se habían dejado derrotar tan fácilmente, no le importaban solo le interesaba el sexto cajón, uno muy reservado y que utilizaría en una gran ocasión…aunque claro le pareció extraño para que querrían el cuerpo del Uchiha, si ni siquiera tenía los ojos, y lo más extraño, como pudo ser ese personaje tan silencioso y hábil como para evadir a los sujetos del sonido y como pudo sacarlo de sus entrañas, ya que hay era donde estaba, era alguien diferente…pero se lo atribuyó a que Uchiha Madara querría hacer algo con ese cuerpo…por eso lo dejo de lado.

Estaba segura que tanto entrenamiento le había servido de mucho, ya que Orochimaru no se dio cuenta en qué momento sacó el cuerpo de ese chico de esa asquerosa guarida, pero lo más importante era hacer lo que le llevo más de nueve años en aprender…se encontraba ya hace más de dos meses sentada enfrente del cuerpo muerto de Uchiha Itachi, emanando lo que se supone como chacra ¿morado? (n/a: esto será aclarado más adelante, solo que hay cosas que dejaré a la imaginación) sobre su cuerpo, al parecer estaba haciéndole algo a Itachi…vaya a saber que (n/a: describiré a la chica, para que se hagan películas en la cabeza, ella es mi única creación en esta historia…bueno creación importante, ya que creo que esto influirá mucho en el transcurso de la historia) la chica es de cabello morado con rayos rosas, natural, de unos 19 a 20 años de edad, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos de verde oscuro, como el hade opaco, y una expresión en ellos de soledad máxima, como si Itachi fuese el único ser humano que ha estado tan cerca de ella (n/a: piensen lo que quieran, en verdad este personaje me encanta jeje).

Un día agitado "normal" de Konoha se escucha una gran explosión (n/a: a mi casi no me gusta relatar tan detalladamente una pelea, así que la abreviaré, ya que la otra historia es en verdad la interesante) había comenzado, al parecer Naruto y Sasuke se habían enterado que Orochimaru- Kabuto- los del sonido y Madara-Zetsu se dirigían a acabar en definitiva a Konoha y luego destruirían as demás aldeas, así que se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a dejar este mundo limpio de esas escorias.

La batalla estuvo al máximo, Naruto batallaba con Madara, Sasuke contra Orochimaru-Kabuto (n/a: aclaro, que digo Orochimaru-Kabuto es porque el último esta poseído por Orochimaru, y tiene un poco la apariencia de Kabuto, al parecer Orochimaru no está del todo completo jeje) os AMBUS junto a Tsunade peleaban contra los del sonido, los "Konoha 11, sin Naruto pero si con Sai" se enfrentaban en contra de Zetsu y sus clanes blancos (n/a: este tipo puede hacer algo parecido a clones de sombra, solo que estos son muy fuertes) Neji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba se encargaban del Zetsu negro, y el resto de los ninja se enfrentaban a los "resucitados" Akatsuki, claro que estos cada vez se ponían más débiles, ya que quien los manejaba se estaba cansando al pelear en contra del menor de los Uchihas.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Uchiha Madara desató a las bestias, (una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete colas) pero gracias a Dios que llegó los cuatro kages junto a un gran pelotón de sus subordinados, para combatir con esas bestias.

La batalla cada vez subía más y más de nivel, Naruto estaba cansado, no en su límite, pero Sasuke si lo estaba, estaba casi a punto de perder contra el raro de Orochimaru, ya que este había mostrado su último "recipiente", mostrando al Hokage tercero, claro que este no estaba tan viejo como cuando murió, así que se le dificulto bastante a Sasuke pelear contra los dos, aunque tenía a Susanoo, se le dificultaba mucho la cosa (n/a: perdónenme pero enserio, no quise poner al papacito de Minato en esta situación, y tampoco quería poner al primer ninja de Konoha, el papá de Uchiha y Senju "Rikudou")… pero algo increíble apareció en frente de todos…nada más y nada menos que alguien que había muerto ya hace más de siete meses Itachi Uchiha había aparecido con una mujer a su lado, alguien muy parecida a cierta pelirrosa que se quedo al igual que Sasuke mirando a los nuevos en esa batalla, Tsunade no se lo podía creer, dos hijos de Konoha muertos, estaban parados ahí dispuesto a ayudar…a la mirada atónitas de todos Itachi izo el primer movimiento, se abalanzó en contra del tercero, con Susanoo, al parecer todos los poderes de este estaban intactos, la chica prosiguió a curar las heridas de Sasuke, para que Itachi no peleara solo, lo izo tan rápido que ni la misma Tsunade lo hubiese hecho mejor, Sakura seguía distraída hasta que escuchó como Hinata le advertía que con el Zetsu que ella peleaba la iba a lastimar, tuvo que dejar el mundo de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en su batalla…la chica peli morada-rosada estaba ahora peleando junto a Naruto, y curando en cualquier oportunidad las heridas de este, era una masacre, y a pesar de eso muchos seguían pensando en estos personajes … la pelea termino con la victoria para el mundo, y la derrota de la basura, al terminar la batalla, Sasuke y Naruto estaban casi convalecientes, este último había hecho algo tan interesante, había salvado la vida de Obito Uchiha, el cuerpo actual de Madara, pero claro que pudo sacar a esa escoria del cuerpo del mejor amigo de su sensei, gracias a la intervención de Sakura y la otra chica, se pudieron salvar de una muerte segura, y ya que Sakura había implementado su nuevo jutsu en estos, los chicos se recuperaron más rápido…era algo para que las células crecieran a un margen considerado y ayudar a cerrar las heridas, y claro a Naruto le funcionó más ya que por el Kyuubi esto siempre resultaba más fácil.

(N/a: la historia que contare a continuación es un poco loca, pero espero que no les fastidie, ya que esto no es la gran cosa, esto es una comedia, solo es un recuerdo lo que contare)

Después de la pelea, se encontraban los cinco kages en la oficina de la Hokage para decidir qué hacer con "estas personas" en los cuales estaban Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Midori Haruno (n/a: como podrán ver, esto es algo bastando enterrado jeje)

**Situación:**

**Itachi Uchiha: **Homicidio múltiple, pero con excusas y perdón de la aldea.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **traidor, intento de homicidio contra su antiguo equipo, pero acecino de enemigos de Konoha.

**Obito Uchiha: **manipulado años por Madara Uchiha.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **traidor, de menor tiempo, pero acecino de enemigos de Konoha, y considerado Héroe de Konoha más de una vez.

**Midori Haruno: **Considerada muerta en intento de huir de Konoha, y sin ningún tipo de antecedentes, pero con muchas explicaciones que dar.

**Castigos:**

**Itachi Uchiha: **Dos años de servicio social, sin salir de la aldea, sin quejarse de lo que el Hokage le pida.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Lo mismo que su hermano, solo que este puede salir a misiones en un año.

**Obito Uchiha: **Inspección matutina, para comprobar la erradicación de Madara Uchiha sobre su cuerpo.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Dos meses de servicio social, tres meses sin salir de la aldea, y una semana sin comer Rameen…a lo que él se quejo como si fuera niño pequeño, y la Hokage solo lo hizo para molestarle, por desobedecerla.

**Midori Haruno: **Lo único que hicieron fue, explotar con muchas preguntas, esta respondía con leves oraciones, al parecer esta chica era más seria que los mismos Sasuke y Neji juntos.


	2. Segunda parte de la historia

**Interrogatorio: **

-¿Dónde estabas?- Ibiki era el que la estaba interrogando

-En el bosque de la aldea de la estrella- era seca, y fría, no demostraba nada en sus ojos, ni miedo, ni felicidad, solo soledad.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Una anciana me recogió y me curo a las dos semanas de haber caído en un gran cañón.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo, como para no volver a la aldea?

-Entrenar e investigar.

-¿Qué investigabas?

-Jutsu médico

-¿Qué clase de jutsu?

-Reconstrucción celular, y resucitación inmediata.

-¿Resucitación?- eso había impresionada a más de uno, Ibiki y Midori eran los únicos en ese cuarto, pero claro que los Kages y Shikamaru estaban mirando detrás del vidrio. (N/a: de esos que salen en la tele)

-Si- no respondía con ánimos, pero respondía, eso era lo importante.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?- estaba desconcertado, todos los interrogatorios que había hecho, este era el más desconcertante.

-Itachi Uchiha- era impresionante que estuviese ahí, al parecer en cualquier momento, le arrancaba la cabeza al tipo y se iba.

-¿Qué hay con él?- no entendía por qué había mencionado ese nombre, que viene al caso.

-Sasuke lo mató.

-Necesito hacer algunas preguntas- a la habitación habían entrado Tsunade y Shikamaru.

-Claro Tsunade-sama- Ibiki se alejó un poco para dar paso a los dos nuevos integrantes de la habitación.

-Tu reviviste a Uchiha Itachi- eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Era delito, me da igual- lo dijo en voz alta, era la primera vez que daba su opinión.

-No lo es, el es un hijo de Konoha, solo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Tsunade estaba muy confundida, nunca había visto una chica así, por lo general eran los hombres los duros.

-Personal- eso en verdad desespero a Tsunade.

-¿Personal? Eso no es respuesta, di de una vez por que lo hiciste, sin rodeos- dijo cogiendo el blusón de la chica.

-Era mi mejor y único amigo.

-Eso responde a la pregunta- eso lo dijo un Shikamaru articulando cada palabra de esa chica, se le estaba tornando bastante problemático todo este asunto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te quedarás?

-Si

-¿Vas a ir donde tus padres?

-Si- esta chica era peor que tratar con Naruto, Tsunade estaba al borde de la locura.

-¿Le devolverás la memoria a tu hermana Sakura?

-Si

-¿Trabajaras como ninja?

-No

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer?- esa respuesta no se la esperaba

-Medico

-¿Enseñaras a resucitar?- esa pregunta a dijo con un deje de nerviosismo, esa era una frase que nunca creyó que escucharía, y menos de ella.

-No

-¿Por qué?- en ceño de la chica por fin cambio, tal vez se estaba desesperando por tanta pregunta, y Tsunade se dio cuenta de eso.

-…- No respondió, pero Tsunade pudo deducir el por qué de su comportamiento.

-Así salvaras muchas vidas, de ahora en adelante trabajaras en el hospital tiempo completo.

-Pero Tsunade-sama ella no está apta para volver a Konoha

-No te preocupes Ibiki, ella será una gran medico y gran ciudadana- lo último lo dijo cuando salía junto a Shikamaru de la habitación (n/a: Shikamaru claro que tenía que escuchar, ya que con cualquier respuesta de la chica se mostrara compleja)

-Te estaré vigilando, tu no me das buena espina- le dijo en forma de amenaza.

-…- y no volvió a responder.

Después de eso, al salir de esa habitación se encontró con dos personas muy importante para ella, pero que no había vuelto a ver hace más de nueve años, sus padres estaba parados, su padre con cara de pocos amigos, y su madre a punto de llorar ya que volver a ver su hija era como un sueño hecho realidad pero a la vez se sentía traicionada por su propia hija, Midori solo los veía con su rostro frio, como lo había tenido desde que murió su "abuela" (n/a: la señora que la salvo), pero ver a su mejor amigo despierto al abrir los ojos un día de tormenta, hizo que su semblante bajara un poco de su frialdad, claro que no del todo, pero ver a sus padres parados en frente suyo, la hizo bajar mucho más ese semblante…ya no podía más, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, y que sus mamá la abrazara y su papá le tocara la cabeza como lo hacía antes, pero su corazón estaba frio, y no se iba a rebajar a hacerlo…se fue a paso lento hacia ellos con la intensión de solo levantarle la mano, y saludar con "hola" o con un "¿Cómo han estado?", pero la reacción de su padre la tomo por sorpresa, al llegar en frente de ellos, su padre, la había tomado de la mano, y la había llevado hacia él, para tomarla por un gran abrazo de tres, ya que su madre la había abrazado por detrás…había una pelirrosa que veía esa escena de lejos, todavía no podía creer que tuviese una hermana.

En otro lado de Konoha estaban un par de hermanos mirándose directamente, el menor, con un deje de tristeza y disculpa, y el mayor con el mismo deje de disculpa, pero al ver a su hermano también tenía ese deje de burla con el que siempre le miraba…Itachi odia esas "conversaciones" y sabía a la perfección que la cara de disculpa de Sasuke era porque ya se había enterado, de que fue su "misión" acecinar a sus padres…Sasuke pensaba que el silencio se estaba poniendo incomodo, nunca creyó que quisiera entablar una conversación con alguien para deshacerse de un incomodo silencio…Itachi camino hacia Sasuke sin que este se inmutara, y lo abrazó, fue un abrazo bastante tierno, como para dos asesinos (n/a: cada vez que me imagino esta escena me derrito, aunque para ser sincera me encantaría ser yo Sasuke y que Itachi me abrazara a mi jeje) Itachi dejó de abrazar a Sasuke, y le dio el toque en la cara con sus dedos, como lo solía hacer antes.

-Hola tonto hermano menor- dijo Itachi después del golpecito a su hermano

-Hola- para ser sinceros, Itachi era más expresivo que Sasuke, y por montón.

-Creo que tu amiga te necesita- dijo Itachi mirando por detrás de Sasuke.

-¿Amiga?- dijo volteando a mira por donde su hermano miraba, y vio a Sakura corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, saliendo muy rápido, al parecer estaba bastante triste.

-¿No vas a ir a apoyarla?- dijo Itachi, al ver que su hermano miraba a su "amiga" con un deje de preocupación.

-A veces estar solo es el mejor remedio- eso lo dijo todavía mirando el punto donde se había perdido Sakura entre las calles de Konoha.

-Si tu lo dices…vamos tengo hambre- dijo para que Sasuke lo mirara- invita a tu hermano a un rico tazón de rameen- no es que sea obsesionado con esto como lo es Naruto, pero hace cuanto que no comía un tazón de rameen.

-Claro…solo que me gustaría saber algo primero- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Tú me mataste, si eso es lo que quería saber- dijo Itachi colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

-Imposible…entonces ¿Por qué…?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Itachi a los ojos, este solo sonrió.

-¿Viste la linda chica con la que llegue?-dijo a lo que Sasuke asintió- es un secreto, pero…primero te digo que ella es la razón por la cual la de cabello rosa este así de mal- dijo acordándose de la chica.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas dos?- bueno se habían salido del punto, pero estaba "algo interesante"

-El nombre de esa chica es Midori…Midori Haruno, hermana mayor de Sakura Haruno- eso sí que impresionó a Sasuke

-Pero si Sakura es hija única- dijo esto, Itachi vio que la conversación ahí parada se iba a tornar fastidioso así que mejor

-Te voy contando en el camino- lo dijo colocándose en marcha para ichiracu rameen

-Claro- dijo acercándose a su hermano ya que este se había adelantado,

En otro lugar…

-Hija ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¿Y te apareces a si sin más?- dijo su madre al soltar a su hija de su abrazo, el padre también la había soltado

-Sakura, ven necesito darte algo que te pertenece- había dicho al aire, sorprendiendo a sus padres, por ahí no se encontraba su hija menor, ¿Qué acaso su hija estaba loca? Pero su respuesta llego un poco después.

-Dámelo, dame lo que me pertenece- Sakura había salido por detrás de su "hermana"

-Acércate- Sakura obedeció, claro que con un Kunai en la mano, no confiaba en esa persona delate de sus padres.

Al llegar cerca de ella, esta puso su mano en la cabeza, y empezó a hermana chacra morado, al principio Sakura había acercado un poco el Kunai al estomago de esta persona, pero después se empezó a sentir mareada y sintió que se le iban las luces, espero el suelo pero nunca llegó, un par de brazos delicados la tomaban por la cintura, después empezó a recordar años atrás con tan solo tres años, eran borrosos (n/a: casi nadie se acuerda a esa edad de las cosas, o bueno no yo XD)

Recordaba, que estaba aprendiendo algo con su hermana, su chacra era verde pero el de su hermana era morado, siempre había querido tener chacra rosa, estaba aprendiendo a curar, y tenía un ave blanca en sus piernecitas, y miraba emocionada, de cómo poco a poco, el ave recuperaba la vida, ya que dando un paseo con su hermana encontraron una linda palomita herida, y su hermana había aprovechado para enseñarle…recordó lo mucho que quería a su hermana, y todo lo que la admiraba, ella no tenía su frente, y siempre quiso ser como ella, ella solo tenía nueve años, casi diez y ya era Chunnin, pero no era de lucha, era medico, por eso casi nunca salía a misiones, y se la pasaba en el hospital.

También recordó los entrenamientos para el control perfecto del chacra, (n/a: eh ahí porque es tan buena en eso) y como su hermana la llevaba para todas partes, también recordó cómo se encontraba con Sasuke y su hermano, en esos momentos no le gustaba Sasuke, solo le caía bien, y entrenaban juntos, y peleaban por saber cuál era el mejor hermano mayor, Itachi y Midori se llevaban muy bien, el hermano de Sasuke era dos años mayor que su hermana…también recordó el día en que se entero que todo un clan grande había sido acecinado, pero al llegar a casa después de estar en el mercado con su madre se dirigió a su habitación, quería dormir un rato, pero paso por la habitación de su hermana, que debería estar sola, se encontró con que no estaba del todo deshabitada, su hermana estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, y en un mar de lágrimas, le preguntó la razón de su llanto, pero esta la miro con tristeza, y la arrastró hacia la salida, y cerró la puerta, para que nadie la molestara, Sakura nunca había visto a su hermana de esa manera, pero una noche salió para la cocina, ya que tenía sed, y vio como su hermana dejaba una nota en la mesa de noche de sus padres, con total sigilo…al salir de la habitación se encontró con una Sakura con cara de interrogación, toco su cabeza y le dijo "no dejaré que sufras, y sé que te dolería si no lo hago" al momento en que dijo eso emano chacra para deshacerse de algo de su cabecita, al otro día, se sentía mal, estaba en su cuarto, y bajo para ver a sus padres llorar con una nota en la mesa, al ver a la pequeña niña ocultaron la carta…la chica sentía que faltaba algo, pero no recordaba que era, preguntó por qué estaban llorando, y dijeron que era por nostalgia, dejó eso a un lado y siguió con su vida, notando la ausencia de "algo" solo que no sabía que era.

Ahora todo encajaba, por que se sentí así…no supo qué hacer, apenas pudo con el equilibrio, se enderezó, y golpeo a su hermana en la cara, no fue un puño, fue una bofetada.

-Eres una estúpida…no tenías derecho de quitarme mi memoria- salió corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento- dijo al viento, los padres de las chicas, solo vieron la escena atónitos, luego vieron como su hija mayor se abalanzaba hacia ellos llorando…la madre la abrazaba y el padre le acariciaba su cabello…luego le hacían el interrogatorio, ahora solo querían llevársela a su casa.

Itachi le había contado todo a Sasuke mientras comían, a Sasuke toda esa historia se le hacía bastante compleja, pero al final entendió todo, invitó a su hermano a dormir en su casa.

Al poco tiempo, los Uchihas estaban en SU casa, la que compartieron cuando pequeños, y Midori se fue a vivir con sus padres y claro que su hermana al principio se negó rotundamente, pero al cabo de dos meses le perdono, y vivían tranquilamente.


	3. TrEs AñOs DeSpUéS

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto hace ya dos años que se convirtió en Hokage, los del concejo habían cambiado, ya que con la muerte de esos viejos, tenían que cambiar las cosas.

El concejo estaba conformado por: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno.

Al principio Sasuke y Sakura se negaron rotundamente, ya que ambos tenían hermanos mayores que podrían ocupar esos cargos, pero como se habían casado, no querían saber nada sobre estar en un aburrido concejo, con gente que no conocían…cierto Itachi y Midori se casaron un año después de haber llegado a la aldea, y cumpliendo con sus respectivos castigos ya que al final decidieron que Midori también debía cumplir servicio social junto a Itachi, en ese transcurso de tiempo se empezaron a juntar más y más, hasta el punto de que Itachi decidió que era mejor el matrimonio, así la tendría para él solo, tenían ya dos años de casados, y Midori tenía una pancita de tres meses, era su primer hijo, ya que después del jutsu de resucitación se destruyó más de un órgano, y entre ellos estaban la reformación ovular, menos mal que llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que junto a Sakura y Tsunade la restauraron, su hermana la había perdonado, y siguió siendo igual de feliz, o hasta más, ya que ese hueco se lleno con el regreso de su hermana y su amor platónico, el cual ya no era tan platónico.

Sasuke trataba mejor a Sakura, bueno a todos, ya que con Itachi a su lado, el le había quitado un poco lo amargado, claro que casi le da un mal, cuando se entero que lo volvía a dejar, casi se cae de un árbol donde estaban platicando los Uchihas, y al contarle que Midori había aceptado ser su esposa casi se cae, lo más extraño para todos, es que ellos nunca dieron ningún indicio de amor mutuo, pero al parecer fue decisión apresurada por parte del Uchiha, y también de la Haruno por aceptar…pero Sasuke empezó a ver a Sakura con otros ojos, la pasaban más tiempo juntos, es que eso de estar en el concejo les sacaba mucho tiempo, Sakura ya no era pegada a la pata de Sasuke, se trataban como personas normales, pero cuando estaban con Naruto se acercaban más, Naruto había madurado mucho, eso lo podría ver cualquiera, y ahora veía diferente a cierta chica oji perla, Hinata no había querido aceptar ser la líder del clan, ya que prefería estar metida todo el tiempo en el hospital salvando vidas, y no en aburrido consultorio, aunque era tentador ver al Hokage todo el tiempo, pero mejor así, había conocido mejor a Midori, la chica enserio le calló bien, no hablaba mucho era muy fría, pero era buena persona, y ahora que estaba embarazada no dejaba de sonreír, cosa rara, ya que desde que llegó no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, al contrario que Itachi, este siempre hacia bromas, y levantaba a su esposa en la calle, para que sonriera, ya que verla fría no le gustaba, aunque él sabía cómo sacar todas las sonrisas de ella (n/a: para mi Itachi Uchiha es el hombre perfecto) no le importaba que la gente los viera en la calle, al contrario, así su esposa empezaba a ser más social, cada que podía se la llevaba a comer, ya que aunque su esposa cocinara excelente, le encantaba probar cosas nuevas.

Naruto y Hinata eran algo parecido a una relación de novios de comienzo, no muchos sabían eso claro.

Neji y Tenten seguían entrenando juntos, este tipo no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía Tenten por él, valla genio, y seguían entrenando junto con Lee.

Kakashi estaba muy apegado a Anko estos días, se la pasaba peleando con Obito (de una forma amistosa) al parecer la vida le sonreía a él. Y Obito había conocido mejor a cierta pupila de la quinta Hokage, siempre estaban juntos, claro que Obito estaba viviendo actualmente con su sobrino (n/a: no sabía que era para ellos, por eso lo quise poner como tío, no se molestan ¿verdad?) no se atrevía a pedirle la mano a Shizune, es un poco extraño. (XD)

Shikamaru seguía igual de aburrido, pero con algo diferente, y ya que estaba en el concejo, podía hacer cosas para atraer a la aldea a cierta rubia, ya que como la embajadora de la arena, a Temari la mandaban a llamar mucho de Konoha, para "asuntos" que discutía con Shikamaru.

Sai es un tipo bastante raro…esa era la descripción para ese chico, ahora dibujaba más y más, solo que ahora dibujaba a cierta rubia oji azul, que no lo dejaba dormir, ya había leído que tal vez era algo relacionado con estar enamorado, solo que sentirlo era más complicado a como lo describían en dicho libro, Ino ni se inmutaba, no tenía idea de que Sai la dibujaba.

El hijo de Kurenai crecía más y más, y cada vez se parecía más a su padre Asuma, pero claro con los ojos rojos de su madre.

El Kazekage se había casado con su pupila hace ya seis meses, la vida le estaba sonriendo, ya que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, Matsuri tenía un mes de embarazo.

Un día normal y tranquilo en Konoha se había escuchado un gran grito proveniente del Hokage.

-Ahora estoy frito, ellos no van a querer hacer esa misión, además yo no puedo salir…Hinata haría el favor pero…-Naruto estaba caminando de un lado para otro en su oficina, bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-Tienes que hacerlo…es por el bien de Konoha, acepta la misión, y le pides a Tsunade-sama que remplace por unas semanas, mientras estés en esa misión- dijo Kakashi, para que su ex –alumno pensara mejor las cosas.

-Bueno, prepara todo, las argollas también… luego me dices como fue- todo era por unir fuerzas con aldeas, pero no le gustaba irse, y dejar a la aldea sin sus mejores ninjas, pero también quería irse, desde que llegó no había vuelto a salir, tres años sin salir, para Naruto era una tortura.

-Hai- y desapareció en una nube de humo.


	4. La MiSiÓn NuPcIaL

**En otro lado de Konoha había dos pares de hermanos**.

-Entonces si es niña, ¿cómo le van a poner?-Sakura estaba emocionada por que se iba a convertir en tía.

-Tal vez Mikoto- dijo Midori acariciando su vientre, a lo que Sakura puso su mano sobre la de su hermana.

-¿Y si es niño?- preguntó Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación.

-Fugaku…pero necesitamos tu aprobación hermano- ese fue Itachi.

-¿Aprobación?- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura, aclaro que la última lo dijo en voz baja.

-Si, tal vez tú quieras ponerle a tus hijos alguno de esos nombres- dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa, Midori noto esto y se rio un poco, haciendo que el rubor de Sakura surgiera.

-A bueno… yo no he pensado en eso…haz lo que quieras hermano- dijo bajando la mirada y notando la cara pervertida de su hermano y cuñada, y el rubor de Sakura.

-Jajá algún día me mataras por lo que voy a decir…pero tengo que hacerlo…-dijo riendo y mirando directamente a los ojos de Midori para que le diera la aprobación, a lo que ella se rio- Jajá hagamos un trato, si tengo un niño y le ponemos Fugaku, y si tienes una niña con…-se quedo mirando a Sakura, haciendo que los dos se pusieran más rojos que la misma Hinata - le pondrás Mikoto, o viceversa- Itachi es de esos tipos que hace que todos se ruboricen y al parecer a Midori le encantaba eso, ya que apoyo mucho.

-Entonces Sakura, si tenemos un niño, y ustedes también, hagan lo que quieran con el nombre…solo queremos honrar a los padres de Itachi y Sasuke- dijo conteniendo una carcajada, el juego que su marido había empezado para molestar a sus hermanos, se estaba tornando bastante divertido para ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo porqué?...Midori estas…loca- se exalto bastante por el comentario de su hermana, ¿Acaso ese par creían que ellos se iban a casar y tener hijos? Estaba bastante roja, al igual que Sasuke.

-No te exaltes cuñada, solo fue un comentario inocente jeje…Lo que Midori trata de decir es que si por alguna razón el amargado de mi hermano tiene hijos, honrar a nuestros padres con sus nombres- jaja Itachi estará luego en problemas con su hermano, pero ver reír a su mujer, lo hacía sentir más valiente de lo que creía (n/a: pobres, Midori tendrá que protegerse mucho de los puños de su hermana, para que no le de a su bebe, Itachi tendrá que esquivar muchos Chidori para no terminar frito)

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Sasuke arto de esa situación, su hermano y cuñada estaban locos, ¿Por qué dijeron eso? Él no tenía todavía ganas de criar un niño, iba aprender con un sobrino, y después vería, pero sobre todo ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura? Solo eran compañeros de trabajo, y con-cuñados…bueno… ¡NO!...no hay que pensar en eso.

-Yo también me retiro- dijo Sakura después de ver partir a Sasuke.

Apenas los dejaron solos, se echaron a reír como locos.

-Tendré que proteger mucho a mi bebe, por si acaso, mi hermana me va a matar- dijo Midori entre risas, Itachi se acerco a ella y se acostó en sus piernas, para tener mejor vista de la pequeña pancita de su esposa.

-Y yo debo tener cuidado de no morir electrocutado- también lo dijo entre risas, mientras acariciaba el vientre que tenía a su futuro hijo.

**Dentro de la oficina del Hokage**

Estaba el Hokage en frente de ocho ninjas que lo miraban con cara de interrogación, no entendían el por que el Hokage los había mandado a llamar, y sus preguntas aumentaron al llegar, ya que estaba esa oficina con una cantidad considerable de ninjas, y todos ya conocidos.

-Bueno los mande a llamar, por que tengo una misión para ustedes- dijo el Hokage parado enfrente de ellos.

-¿Misión? Pero cinco de ellos son del concejo… ¿No es qué ellos no pueden salir de la aldea?- dijo Tenten un poco confundida.

-Bueno eso es cierto, y además yo también debo ir a esa misión- dijo Naruto sentándose en su escritorio y tomando un papel.

-Espera… ¿Tu? Tú eres el Hokage, no deberías salir- dijo Sakura un poco extrañada por el comentario de su amigo.

-Eso lo se, pero es para unir fuerzas con la aldea de la oscuridad…Es una aldea enemiga, pero quiere unir fuerzas- dijo Naruto confundiendo a todos.

-Entonces vamos a pelear…voy, sin pensarlo- dijo Sai, algo raro en él, pero saber que iría a romper algunas cabezas, y además cerca de Ino, no se negaría.

-No Sai, no es a pelear, es a un…-se quedo callado.

-¿A un qué?- dijo Sasuke, no le gustaba que hiciera pausas.

-A un banquete- dijo sin el mayor interés por ver más sorpresas en los shinobis.

-¿Ban…Banquete?- dijo la siempre tímida Hinata.

-Si eso dije, tendremos que ir al banquete matrimonial, y además…-no pudo continuar ya que lo interrumpieron.

-¿Y por qué nosotros?- Neji escupió la pregunta que posiblemente, todos se hacían.

-Y además…tendremos que ir como…!ahs ¡…que lio ser Hokage- dijo Naruto fastidiado, no quería saber nada de esa estúpida misión, sabía que posiblemente sería una trampa.

-Ya déjate de estar redondeando, explícate- Ino estaba igual de impaciente que los demás.

-Tendremos que ir como parejas matrimoniales- lo dijo tan rápido, pero al parecer todos lo escucharon a la perfección.

-¿Y con quién nos vas a casar Naruto?- dijo Shikamaru ya arto de esa situación tan compleja.

-Shikamaru, deja que te explique, ¿Quieres?, no quiero que hayan quejas luego- Naruto al igual que sus amigos no le gustaba para nada esta misión.

-Pero falta alguna persona, por que si tu vas, queda sobrando un hombre, ¿No es cierto?- dijo Sakura al notar la ausencia de alguna mujer.

-Ella nos acompañara luego…ella sería la pareja de Shikamaru- dijo Naruto sin vacilar

-Genial, ahora ni a mi esposa conozco…que problemático- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado de la situación.

-Dejen de interrumpirlo…quiero escuchar la razón de por que nosotros- dijo Ino

-Bueno…el banquete se celebra por un matrimonio de hijos de señores Feudales en ese país…los escogí a ustedes, por que los matrimonios de shinobis son escasos, y los que ahí se negaron rotundamente, como por ejemplo sus hermanos, ni siquiera me dejaron explicarles bien…-dijo señalando a Sakura y Sasuke- bueno y en ustedes confió mucho, y Shino, Kiba, Chouji y Lee, están en otra misión…a por cierto, tu pareja Shikamaru la conoces, es que también le mandaron la invitación al Kazekage, pero solo para él sus hermanos y sus parejas…a mi me mandaron ocho invitaciones…y Gaara dijo que yo llevara la persona restantre, que èl me darìa otra invitaciòn-dijo Naruto con pausa, no quería volver a repetir.

-Entonces yo estaré "casado" con Sabaku No Temari- dijo Shikamaru con su deje de aburrimiento, pero con un pequeño brillo en los ojos que Ino notó pero no dijo nada.

-En efecto…ahora, ¿Harán el favor de acompañar a su Hokage a esta "misión"?- dijo Naruto colocando carita de perrito (n/a: de las que solo sabe hacer él XD)

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué en parejas casadas?...Como shinobis individuales ¿no se puede?- dijo Shikamaru

-La invitación es para casados…no me pregunten porque…no tengo idea, tal vez sea alguna trampa, y al parecer creen que estoy casado- dijo encogiendo los hombros- entonces… ¿Van?- dijo otra vez con la carita de perro.

-Pero primero dinos como estarán las parejas- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa, ya que de seguro, allá estarían esperando a los invitados y al Hokage, con cuartos matrimoniales, de seguro dormiría con alguno de ellos.

-Bueno…no me maten, pero yo no los escogí…le dije a Kakashi que lo hiciera, ya que ese día estaba algo ocupado- dijo Naruto un poco a la defensiva, le daba un poco de miedo la reacción de sus amigos.

-Kakashi no es de fiar- dijo Sasuke

-Cierto- dijo Tenten apoyando al Uchiha.

-Tienen razón…cuando supe las parejas y las iba a cambiar, él ya se había adelantado a mandar la respuesta de la invitación, y los nombres de los asistentes de Konoha- dijo Naruto fastidiado

-Lo supuse…ese pervertido de Kakashi- dijo Sakura

-Bueno las parejas van así…

Neji y Tenten Hyuuga- estos dos se quedaron mirando con un rubor leve

Sai e Ino Yamanaka- (n/a: bueno no tengo ni la mínima idea de cual es el apellido de él, asi que pongo el de Ino) estos dos ni se miraron, ya que instintivamente, boletaron a ver al otro lado.

Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki- lo dijo con un leve rubor mientras miraba el gran sonrojo de la chica

Y Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha- estos dos ya sabían que estarían juntos al mencionar la pareja anterior, y entre ambos habían golpeado a Naruto en la cara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre poner a cargo al imbécil de Kakashi?- Sakura no sabía por que decía eso, tampoco es que quisiera ir con otro, solo que no quería ir, pero salir de Konoha era tentador.

-Yo acepto, hace mucho que no salgo de la aldea- dijo Shikamaru sin más.

-Gracias… ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto sobándose las mejillas, ya que los golpes en verdad le dolieron.

-Voy- dijo Neji serio (n/a: como siempre cubito de hielo .)

-Igual yo- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa

-Es cansado estar aquí todo el tiempo…yo me apunto- dijo Ino con el volumen de voz un poco alto.

-Yo…iré- dijo la siempre tímida Hinata, sacándole una sonrisa al chico zorro.

-Es una misión…claro que acepto- dijo Tenten en su tono serio- animoso

-Yo no voy- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto llorando (n/a: amo que haga eso, es tan tierno =^.^=)

-Porque no quiero, esas fiestas no son para mi, y usar vestido, es peor…además quiero seguir ayudando a mi hermana con su embarazo…sabes que es riesgoso y no puedo dejarla sola- dijo casi saliendo de la oficina, pensando que esa había sido la escusa perfecta.

-Por eso no tendrás que preocuparte, sabía que dirías eso…como crees que me voy sin un reemplazo…y la única persona, es la misma que atenderá a tu hermana- dijo Naruto cerrando rápidamente la puerta que su amiga acababa de abrir.

-¿Tsunade- sama? Esta de retiro…no lo hará- dijo

-Ya acepto, estará como Hokage…y además estará pendiente de Midori Uchiha- dijo tocando los hombros de su amiga.

-Bueno pero…- no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida por un golpe fuerte en la espalda.

-Frentona, de vez en cuando ser femenina, no hace daño- Ino dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Ino-puerca soy femenina- dijo gritando, no le había gustado para nada lo que le acababa de decir.

-Si lo eres, es solo que…tú nunca usas ningún vestido… al igual que Hinata y Tenten…-dijo señalándolas, en forma acusatoria – a ustedes tres le va a servir mucho esta misión- dijo Ino con aire de superioridad.

-Iré- dijo Sakura, después de un corto silencio.

-Que bien…ahora solo faltas tu teme- dijo naruto señalando a Sasuke

-Dobe…supongo que iré- dijo secamente

-Entonces iremos a la entrada de Konoha al amanecer de mañana…pero primero- dijo acercándose a sus escritorio, y sacando de unos de los tantos cajones, un estuche cuadrado.

-¿Qué traes ahí Naruto?- dijo Shikamaru con un poco de curiosidad.

-Lo que hará más convincente el matrimonio- dijo mostrando, como la caja, tenía cajas más pequeñas en su interior con nombres grabados en ellos: Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Nara.

-¿Qué contienen?- dijo Neji

-tómala y averígualo- dijo mostrando la cajita con nombre HYUUGA

Y al igual que a Neji, los demás hombres exceptuando a Sai ya que fue Ino la que fue por su apellido, a recoger las cajitas características

-Bueno…ven Hinata- dijo Naruto abriendo la caja Uzumaki.

En el interior habían un par de anillos, cada quien característicos:

Los de Naruto, tenían, uno estaba sin nada, solo era un anillo de oro con la escritura "Hinata" por dentro de este, y el otro tenía un pequeño diamante en medio, y con un pequeño remolino rojo dentro, con la escritura "Naruto" al igual que el otro.

La de Neji al igual que el de Naruto traía dos, uno sencillo con grabado "Tenten", y el otro con un diamante en medio, pero a excepción del de Naruto este traía de fondo un pequeño fuego rojo y tenía grabado "Neji".

La de Ino al igual que la de Naruto y Neji, traía dos, uno sencillo grabado "Ino" y el otro también de diamante con el fondo el tatuaje AMBU, con la grabación "Sai".

La de Sasuke, igual, el primero grabado "Sakura", y el segundo grabado "Sasuke" solo que este tenía de fondo el abanico rojo con blanco.

La caja de Shikamaru solo traía uno, sencillo de oro con la escritura "Temari".

(N/a: lo siento, pero es que, el de mi mamá y papá son así, pero claro que de fondo tiene es un lirio…jeje XD)

-¿Qué significa esto Naruto?- dijo Ino

-Sencillo…estamos casados…y para que se vea real, debemos tener anillos que secunden el matrimonio- dijo tomando la mano de Hinata y colocándole el anillo de diamante, con el nombre de él…la chica se ruborizó al máximo, casi se desmaya, si no es por agarre de Naruto a su cintura, ya que presentía eso.

Los demás miraron atónitos la escena…ahora tenían que ponerse el anillo.

-los de diamante son para las mujeres, y los otros son de ustedes- dijo colocándose el "suyo"

-Significa, que Temari, ya tiene el de ella- dijo Shikamaru viendo con cara de aburrido su anillo (n/a: cosa rara XP)

-Bueno póngaselo…los de la aldea no los van a detallar…prefiero que se los pongan de una vez, para que se acostumbren a dormir con ellos, y estar con ellos, por los que les resta de tiempo en Konoha…no quiero que nada salga mal.

-Como quieras- dijo Ino colocándose el de ella, y entregándole a Sai la caja que contenía el de él, este también se lo puso, y dejo la caja en el escritorio de Naruto.

Así hicieron todos… "Oficialmente casados"

-Nos vemos mañana al amanecer- dijo Naruto para informar que ya era hora de que salieran.

-Hai- dijeron todos juntos.


	5. SaLiEnDo De KoNoHa

SALIENDO DE KONOHA

Al salir, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a casa de sus hermanos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Itachi al abrir la puerta, estaba vestido con unas bermudas, y no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba

-Vine a ver como estaba mi hermana, y ayudar con la cena- dijo Sakura con un leve rubor, nunca había visto a su cuñado asi, y era bastante sexy, claro que nunca se lo diría a su hermana, no quería morir.

-A bueno, pasa…y tu Sasuke por que tan callado, claro que no es tan raro- dijo separándose de la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rosto, había notado algo nuevo en esos dos…ahorita los molestaría, era mejor, así su esposa reiría.

-Cállate Itachi- dijo Sasuke entrando, y sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-Hola…que bien que vienen…necesito a alguien para que ayude con la cena…ya que Itachi siempre quema la cocina- acababa de entrar Midori a la sala, se veía muy bonita, llevaba una bata de maternidad bastante corta y el pelo largo suelto…a la vista de Sasuke sexy…pero al igual que Sakura no se lo diría a su hermano.

-Bueno a eso vine- dijo Sakura acercándose y abrazando a su hermana

Se entraron a la cocina, y comenzaron a hacer la cena, les "dijeron" a los hombres que colocaran la mesa, bueno fue más una orden de parte de Midori.

Estaban cenando muy tranquilamente…

-Ahora si ya no resisto…- dijo Itachi dejando de comer

-Ve al baño- dijo Sasuke, a lo que las dos mujeres rieron.

-No seas payaso…o el matrimonio te altero el humor- dijo Itachi con burla, a lo que Midori volvió a reír, pero Sasuke y Sakura estaban ruborizados.

-¿Por qué se casaron a escondidas?- dijo Midori con una sonrisa

-Cierto, Midori tiene razón, nos hubiesen dicho, seriamos los padrinos- dijo riéndose

-Es una…misión- dijo bajito Sakura

-¿Misión? Que acaso ahora las misiones son para saber quien se ama más- dijo Itachi riendo y contagiando a su esposa

-No seas tonto…-ahora fue Sasuke en hablar- es de infiltrarnos como esposos.

-Lo se, pequeño y tonto hermano menor- dijo Itachi riendo

-Lo que pasa es que nos gusta torturarlos- dijo Midori agarrando la mano de su marido

-Nos dimos cuenta- dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke, el cual asintió.

Así pasaron la noche, riendo y torturando a los más jóvenes.

**En otro lugar**

-_Estar casado con Hinata…no solo debe ser por una misión- _pensó nuestro querido rubio antes de salir de su oficina.

**Al amanecer**

-Ni como Hokage llega temprano- dijo una Sakura bastante impaciente

-Dormir con un anillo, te puso de mal genio frentona- dijo Ino

-¿A quién no?- dijo Sai fastidiado

-A los casados- dijo sin más Neji

-Pero ellos es por amor, es algo de tiempo, nosotros es por una misión- dijo Tenten

-Una misión absurda- dijo Sasuke

-Pero…una misión- dijo Hinata

-Naruto se tarda mucho- dijo Sai

-No tanto- dijo Shikamaru señalando a un montón de ninjas

-Pobre Naruto…no lo dejan respirar- dijo Ino a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Ciento la tardanza… pero estaba preparando los últimos detalles- dijo Naruto terminando de firmar unos papeles que un AMBU llevaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo Neji

-Bueno entonces vamos- dijo tomando a su "esposa" por la cintura, y recibiendo miradas de sorpresa, y otras de picardía, y Hinata estaba muy, muy roja (n/a: Naruto no es tan inocente jaja pervertido)

-Si es bueno saberlo…solo que ¿Mi esposa me estará esperando?- dijo Shikamaru, resaltando la palabra esposa

-No lo creo…tal vez tú tengas que esperarla- dijo Naruto caminado con una Hinata desmayada en brazos, y dirigiéndose al bosque, seguido por sus amigos.

**En otro lugar**

-Gaara esta misión estará interesante- decía Kankuro caminando al lado de su esposa. (Ella se llama Allin, es baja, Kankuro le llevaba una cabeza, muy linda, tierna y extrovertida con el cabello largo y de un color azul chicloso, con ojos negros no tan profundos, Chunnin de Suna, y totalmente enamorada del chico de los títeres…se casaron tres meses antes que Gaara y Matsuri)

-No me gusta- dijo Gaara caminando al lado de Matsuri tomándola de mano.

-A mí si…va ser muy interesante estar casada- dijo Temari con burla…haciendo que sus hermanos la miraban con reproche.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio Temari…es solo una misión…ese vago no es para ti- dijo Kankuro ganándose un golpe de Allin y una mirada acecina de Matsuri.

-No lo hago…solo digo que el anillo es muy bonito- dijo mirando el anillo y el medio de este…que al igual que los otros tenía un diamante y en el fondo un óvalo negro con una línea en medio.

-El Hokage es un poco exagerado con esos anillos- comento Gaara al ver a su hermana con el anillo.

-Lo se…pero es muy bonito… ¿Cómo será el de las demás?- se preguntó más a si misma que a los demás.

-Tal vez igual…pero con la diferencia del símbolo y el nombre- dijo Matsuri uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ellos van a llegar primero que nosotros…asi que no se desesperen- dijo Gaara para terminar con la conversación y seguir caminado.

-Menos trabajo- ultimátum de parte de Allin.

Asi siguieron caminado con rumbo a la aldea de la oscuridad (n/a: mi hermana me a concejo de que era el mejor nombre para la aldea, y me pareció interesante, le da un toque de misterio jeje)

**Aldea de la oscuridad**

-Señor Seika estarán sus invitados aquí en cualquier momento- dijo uno de los sirvientes del señor feudal de la aldea.

-Preparen las habitaciones- dijo con voz seca…el lugar donde se iban a alojar los visitantes era su mansión…y que mansión…tenía 21 alcoba con baño privado y sala de Star…tres bares dentro de la casa…tenía 2 baños termales, uno para él "privado" y el otro muchísimo más grande que el otro para visitas, con termas más pequeñas en cuartos cerrados.

-Claro- dijo saliendo de la oficina de su jefe.

-Necesito que mi nieto sea fuerte, por eso necesito kunichis de la hoja…Hokage ha caído- dijo para sí el señor al verse solo.

**Cerca de la aldea de la oscuridad**

-Naruto- dijo Ino, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Si, qué pasa Ino?- dijo girando para ver a su amiga.

-¿Por qué tan escandalosos los anillos? ¿Ganas tanto siendo Hokage?- dijo sin más…y al parecer más de una tenía la pregunta ya que todas lo observaron atentas.

-Para que se viera realista…además yo no los pague- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién?- dijo Sasuke…ahora si quería saber por que la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

-Digamos que fue una pequeña venganza- dijo riendo un poco

-¿Venganza? Naruto no te conocía ese lado tuyo…tal vez es contagioso- dijo Sakura mirando de soslayo al Uchiha, el cual solo mando un gruñido.

-Hatake fue quien pago- dijo con burla…a lo que todos "sin excepción" rieron

-Eso si me impresiona de tu parte… ¿En qué momento creciste?- dijo Sasuke

- No se…Pero tenía que vengarme por haberlo hecho a mis espaldas- dijo recordando la cara de Kakashi cuando le dijo el presupuesto de los anillos "incluyendo el de Temari"

-¿Es esa la aldea?- dijo Neji distrayendo a los demás

-Si lo es…llegamos…Ahora con sus parejas- dijo volviendo a abrazar a Hinata.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- dijo Sai un poco apenado, estar cerca de Ino hacía crecer una reacción en él, que lo explicaba muy mecánico.

-Si- dijo sin más.

Casi llegando a la entrada y verificando que los matrimonios estaban unidos.

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata…Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura…Tenten se aferro al brazo de Neji… Ino y Sai caminaban muy pegados, pero sin ningún contacto como lo de sus amigos…y por último Shikamaru caminaba con su pereza habitual.

Escucharon como había revuelo en esa aldea.

Al llegar a las puertas se encontró con el señor Seika y un gran número de personas a su alrededor.


	6. CoNoCiEnDo A LoS AlIaDoS

-Hokage-sama que bueno que ya haya llegado- dijo Seika acercándose al Hokage y apartarlo de su "esposa" para abrazarlo…como hombres claro, con ese golpe en la espalda.

-Un gusto Seika-sama… le presento a mi esposa Uzumaki Hinata- dijo Naruto desasiendo el abrazo y presentando a Hinata con el señor.

-Un gusto señora Uzumaki…me sorprendí mucho al escuchar que el Hokage se había casado…pero veo que no tiene mal gusto- dijo mirando el rubor de la esposa del Hokage.

-Claro que no…pero mire le presento a mis ninjas- dijo Naruto señalando al resto.

-Veo que todos tienen casi su misma edad Hokage-sama- dijo Seika prestando más atención a los otros.

-Si son de mi generación… Están Ino y Sai- dijo señalando a la pareja

-Yamanaka…es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Seika acercándose y extendiendo la mano, a lo que los dos estrecharon sus manos.

-Neji y Tenten- dijo Naruto

-Hyuuga…es un gusto- dijo y repitiendo el mismo acto.

-Mis casi hermanos…Sasuke y Sakura- dijo Naruto señalándolos

-Uchiha… siempre había querido conocer a alguien con ese apellido…después de lo que sucedió solo quedaron tres…es una lastima… pero con sus hermanos casados, con su tío y con ustedes se va a extender la familia… ¿Ya han pensado en tener hijos? Un clan así necesita muchos descendientes- dijo dándole la mano a la pareja, y al último comentario, estos se pusieron de colores, y los demás de Konoha rieron por lo bajo.

-Si señor- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Eso quiere decir que la señora Sakura esta embarazada- dijo mirando a la suso dicha.

-No señor…pero si hemos pensado en tener hijos- dijo Sakura para que el señor se fuera, y los dejará en paz, por que si Sasuke afirmaba que estaba embarazada, las cosas serían más difícil. (n/a: aunque pensandolo bien Sasuke estaba siendo sincero, ya habìan pensado hasta en los nombres, bueno sus hermanos lo habìan hecho por ellos)

-Y el es Shikamaru- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la vergonzosa conversación en la que se encontraban sus mejores amigos.

-Nara…pero tenía entendido que estaba casado… ¿Su esposa?- dijo acercándose y haciendo que buscaba algo por detrás de Shikamaru.

-Mi esposa es la hermana de Kazekage-sama… y al enterarse que este iba a ser padre, se fue para allá, pero vendrá pronto- dijo Shikamaru un poco incomodo.

-Bueno si no es más…entremos- dijo Seika seguido de Konoha

-Señor en la invitación no hay fecha exacta del matrimonio… ¿Cuándo será?- dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros… ¿Cómo que no sabía…se iban a quedar más de un día ahí?

- Será en dos semanas- dijo Seika dándole paso a mansión.

-¿Dos semanas?- dijo Neji un poco sorprendido.

-Si señor…es solo que el Hokage, el Kazekage y yo tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos- dijo ya estando en una gran sala.

-Claro… ¿Dónde será nuestra conversación?- dijo Naruto

-En mi oficina…pero no hoy…se ven muy cansados así que mejor vallan a descansar- dijo Seika

-No se preocupe por mi… estoy bien- dijo Naruto…quería salir rápido de eso.

-Claro…pero su esposa se ve cansada…entonces es mejor que descanse…y también esperar a Kazekage-sama- Seika insistía

-Bien- no se iba a poner a discutir con este hombre.

-Hoko lleva a sus respectivos cuartos a los señores- dijo Seika a unos de sus sirvientes.

-Claro…- se dirigió a ver al Hokage- por favor síganme- dijo agachando la cabeza delante de Naruto (n/a: claro Naruto como Hokage tiene el respeto de TODO el mundo)

-Hai- dijeron al unísono los de Konoha

Caminaban por un pasillo largo, del cual se veían muchas puertas, pero al final se veían dos de ellas.

-La del lado derecho es para Hokage-sama- dijo señalando las puertas de enfrente y entregándole una llave (n/a: como típico hotel).

-La del otro lado pertenece a Kazekage-sama- señaló por si acaso, luego al lado de la puerta de Naruto, por el lado derecho, en el corredor, abrió la puerta.

-Esta pertenece a Uchiha-sama- mostrando la habitación, era muy grande, con una inmensa cama matrimonial en medio, y algunos muebles a los lados…luego señalo la de enfrente de esta.

-Esa pertenece a Nara-sama- dijo entregándole la llave a Shikamaru…luego señaló la que le seguía.

-Esta es para Kankuro-sama- claro que hizo lo mismo que con la del Kazekage "por si acaso"…luego señaló la de enfrente

-Esa es para Yamanaka-sama- extendiendo la llave para que Sai la alcanzara…luego señaló la que le seguía

-Y esta pertenece a Hyuuga-sama- también entregando las llaves.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar, muchas personas estarán pendiente de lo que deseen.

- Muchas gracias Hoko-chan- dijo Naruto

Al no ver a al sirviente…

-¿Dos semanas?- dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso parece- dijo Naruto

-Sabes perfectamente que es una gran trampa- dijo Sasuke advirtiendo

-Lo se…y es verdad lo que dijo Seika…estoy cansado…quiero dormir- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera…quiere decir que si nos vamos a quedar a dormir juntos- dijo Tenten sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, pero con una leve esperanza.

-Claro…lo del matrimonio es enserio…vamos chicos somos ninjas…esto es trabajo…hagan el esfuerzo…ven vamos Hinata- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Hinata…la habitación naturalmente era mucho más grande que la de Sasuke y Sakura, y la cama también.

-Si…Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata entrando tan tímida como siempre.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana…que duerman- dijo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta (n/a: lo de que mañana, es que ya es noche)

-Será- dijo Neji abriendo la puerta.

Asi todos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

**Voy a subir todos los capítulos que tengo en , no es plagio, hasta tengo el mismo nombre allí, bueno si os gusta y quieren más comenten, no lo había puesto aquí porque es muy embolatoso este sistema, pero también es una de mis páginas favoritas no pude evitarlo, sin más aquí los dejo, ahora voy a subir 17 capitulos de una sola vez XD**


	7. QuE LiNdO ChIcO

-Na…Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo dormiremos?-dijo Hinata después de haber dejado sus cosas en una mesita.

-¿Cómo?...en la cama… ¿Dónde más?- dijo Naruto tirándose a un lado de la cama.

-Pero…Naruto-kun... ¿Los dos en la misma cama?-dijo Hinata poniéndose de colores con solo pensar en dormir en la misma cama que el rubio.

-Claro…estamos casados jaja- dijo Naruto viendo a la chica con burla…verla así le gustaba mucho (n/a: no es tan inocente…me encanta AMO a Naruto)

-Naruto-kun- dijo más roja de lo habitual

-No te preocupes solo estaba jugando…ven la cama es grande…tu de un lado y yo del otro- dijo Naruto mostrando la cama.

-Claro- dijo dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse

-Me dices cuando salgas…tal vez me quede dormido, y quiero bañarme- grito Naruto hacia la puerta de baño.

-Hai- se escucho una voz débil del otro lado de la puerta.

**En otro cuarto**

-Bueno estoy cansada…asi que me baño primero- dijo Ino.

-Claro- la misma sonrisa falsa de parte de Sai

-Me gustaría verte sonreír sinceramente Sai- dijo Ino acercándose bastante a la cara de Sai

-Ya lo hice- dijo Sai un poco nervioso por tanto acercamiento (n/a: no es tan tonto sin sentimiento, después de todo)

-No lo hiciste…esas sonrisas tuyas son falsas- dijo Ino dándole una palmada en la frente.

-Hash… eso duele Ino- dijo tomando la mano de Ino…pero al tocarla sintió un corrientoso y la soltó de inmediato, y al parecer Ino también sintió lo mismo, ya que tenía cara de interrogación.

-Bueno…me voy a bañar- dijo Ino con la cara sonrojada y casi corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Claro- y la misma sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

**En otro de los cuartos**

-Es muy problemático…no me imagino como será cuando llegue- comento al viento un chico con cara de deprimido.

**En el cuarto de enfrente**

-Tengo hambre…iré a que me traigan algo… ¿Quieres algo Sasuke?- dijo Sakura mientras dejaba su mochila en la cama.

-No- dijo como siempre seco y frio.

-Bueno…entonces me voy.

Sin esperar respuesta…cosa que no llegaría…salió del cuarto, para buscar a alguien que le diera algo de comer.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos escucho voces en el cuarto Hyuuga, pero decidió ignorar y seguir adelante.

**Cuarto Hyuuga**

-Neji… ¿Qué haremos mañana?- dijo Tenten acomodando la cama y observando a su compañero salir del baño, ya duchado, y cambiado con su pijama… (N/a: es bastante rápido jeje)

-Seguir a Naruto para todas partes…hasta que se valla a hablar con el señor Feudal- dijo Neji seco y frio (n/a: mucho más que Sasuke)

-De ese lapso de tiempo es al que me refiero…No creo que salga tan rápido…se va a demorar- dijo Tenten ignorando de lleno la frialdad de Neji (n/a: esta MUY acostumbrada) y acercándose al baño…era ella la que se iba a bañar.

-Nos dirán que salgamos a conocer la aldea- dijo acercándose a su mochila

-Bien- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Lejos de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica peli rosa intentando ubicarse, para poder encontrar la cocina…aunque fuera una ninja, estaba hambrienta, y en una mansión tan grande cualquiera se perdía y era encontrado dos años después.

-¿Dónde podrá estar la cocina?- se decía Sakura

-Camina por la derecha, y luego gira, ahí esta lo que buscas- dijo una voz detrás muy cerca de su oído… y claro como todo ninja, saco un Kunai y apunto al cuello del desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras intentaba ver al hombre…pero estaba muy oscuro del lado de él, así que era muy difícil para ella.

-Eso debería preguntar…esta es mi casa… ¿Quién eres?- dijo acercándose más a Sakura.

-¿Su casa?- dijo y bajo el Kunai, hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada- discúlpeme Seika-sama…no fue mi intención asustarlo- dijo con el tronco abajo, y la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No me asustaste…pero Seika-sama es mi padre- dijo el chico con una muy linda sonrisa (n/a: imagínense a Kaname-sempai…el de vampire knight…amo a ese hombre XP)

-Señor lo ciento…Haru…Uchiha Sakura- dijo mirando al lindo chico a los ojos (n/a: definitivamente hermosos)

-Kuran Kaname…mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano, que luego fue sujeta por ella.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Sakura perdida en la mirada del lindo chico.

-La cocina queda por la derecha girando- dijo soltando la mano de la chica y señalando el lugar.

-Muchas gracias…y lo ciento por haberlo molestado- dijo haciendo otra reverencia, pero claro que esta menos exagerada.

-Ninguna molestia… si quieres te acompaño…y como veo que tu esposo no esta cerca…no habrá problema- dijo haciendo una cara de burla

-¿Espo…?... claro, estaba bastante cansado y decidió dormir…pero tengo algo de hambre…jeje- dijo Sakura con un rubor por el último comentario

-Entiendo…vamos…algunos de los sirvientes deben estar todavía ahí- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y guiándola hacia la cocina.

-¿La boda…es suya?- dijo Sakura caminando detrás de Kaname.

-¿Boda…? ¡Ah! la boda…no que va…es de mi hermana…Yuki se va a casar con el hijo de otro señor Feudal… mi papá es un poco exagerado- dijo con desinterés

-Con que era eso… ¿y usted ya está casado?- dijo un poco apenada (al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, ya se había sonrojado más de una vez delante de este hombre)

-_Que linda es, y tierna, ella será, _yo no, estoy soltero, esperando hojas de vida…alguna recomendación, _tendré que habisarle a mi padrre…después de todo esto es cosa de él_- dijo parándose en frente de ella.

-No Kaname-sama…al parecer ya llegamos- dijo todavía apenada, y señalando detrás de él la cocina.

-Hoko sírvele algo rico de comer a Sakura-san- dijo refiriéndose al señor anterior- Y por favor dígame solo Kaname Sakura-san- dijo ahora refiriéndose a Sakura

-¿Kaname-kun?- dijo refiriéndose a la manera correcta de llamarlo.

-Mejor… ¿Y hace cuanto que esta casada con Uchiha-san?- dijo alargando la silla para que Sakura se sentara (como todo caballero)

-Bueno…hace poco, solo tenemos tres meses de casados- dijo un poco ruborizada y al mismo tiempo Kaname se sentaba al frente de ella.

-_Otra vez lo hizo…que linda es…esto será mejor de lo que creí, _pero es como su luna de miel…yo no dejaría ni un minuto sola a una esposa tan hermosa- dijo haciendo ruborizar mucho a Sakura- _esto será más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño- _pensó

-Esta…estaba cansado, y le pedí que se quedara- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Bueno…ahora come con tranquilidad- dijo mirando como Hoko llegaba con la comida

-Hai- dijo mirando embelesada la comida.

Toda la noche paso así…él haciendo preguntas sobre el matrimonio de la peli rosa…y esta ruborizándose (n/a: de vez en cuando es bueno olvidar al amor de tu vida)

-Bueno…Kaname-kun…yo me retiro…tal vez Sasuke se despertó y este preocupado- dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento

-Claro… ¿No le gustaría que la acompañara?... tal vez se vuelve a perder- dijo Kaname levantándose (esta es una buena oportunidad…no la iba a desaprovechar…en dos semanas podría causar un divorcio eminente)

-Si no es ninguna molestia- dijo otra vez ruborizada-_¿Por qué este hombre saca más rubor en mí, que ni el mismo Sasuke?-_pensó la peli rosa un poco frustrada

-Ninguna- dijo antes de tomarla por los hombros y guiarla hacia su habitación

-Su esposo es muy confiado…mira que dejarla sola…con tanto hombre por ahí…se debe creer el mejor…o le tiene mucha confianza a usted- dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura

-Se cree el mejor- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-Disculpa no le escuche… ¿Dijo algo?- dijo haciéndose el tonto

-No…solo pensaba- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza- Kaname-kun ¿Su hermana es mayor que usted?- dijo Sakura ya que tenía esa pregunta desde hace ya un buen rato.

-No ella es menor…es solo que yo no he querido casarme…no había conocido la chica ideal para mi…pero ya lo hice- dijo en un tono seductor pero Sakura no había notado el doble sentido de la oración.

-Ah…veo…espero que sea feliz con ella- dijo Sakura más despistada de lo normal…venía pensando en la que había dicho acerca de su 'matrimonio'

-Bueno…esa es su habitación Sakura-san- dijo acercando la mano de ella a su boca, para luego besarle- Fue un gusto conocerla…nos veremos mañana- dijo después de soltarle la mano.

-Hai- dijo muy sonrojada por el acto anterior del hombre

Ella entró a la habitación mientras él se perdía en la oscuridad.

Al mirar hacia adentro se le erizo la piel a encontrar a Sasuke…totalmente dormido…para sus ojos parecía un pequeño niño.

Se fue a asearse, y luego se vistió con un pijama de mochos y camiseta (iba a dormir con Sasuke…no se iba a poner atrevida) se metió en el lado de la cama desocupado sin hacer muchos ruidos y movimientos.

Se giro para ver a Sasuke de frente, verlo dormir encendía algo en su roto corazón…luego de unos minutos se dejo vencer por el sueño.


	8. Un LiNdO DeSpErTaR

**Al otro día**

Estaba abriendo perezosamente los ojos después de una gran noche…ya no recordaba hace cuanto que no dormía tan bien en una misión…bueno y a decir verdad nunca había dormido 'bien' en una misión.

Al intentar mover los brazos, se topo con algo…era la cintura de su acompañante…al principio se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había visto tan cerca de él…pero después remplazó su mirada sorpresiva por una de total ternura…nunca la había visto tan tranquila, se quedó unos momentos mirando su larga cabellera y su carita angelical; cuando sintió que ella se removía entre sus brazos, y se juntaba más hacia él.

-Hmmm- empezó a bostezar todavía con la cara en el torso de él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella. Se sorprendió mucho al notar al amor de su vida abrazándola en una cama…se sentó de golpe, y se sonrojo hasta más no poder, y por instinto se miró el cuerpo, para ver que estaba en pijama.

-¿Naruto-kun?- dijo en un susurro Hinata algo espantada, y muy sonrojada.

-¿Si?- dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama, pero con la intención de pararse.

-¿Por qué…me abrazabas?- dijo poniéndose aun más roja (n/a: si es que eso es posible)

-No se…me desperté y estábamos abrazados…tal vez dormidos no nos dimos cuenta- dijo ya parado y extendiendo una mano para que ella también se parara.

-Eso…pensé- dijo como susurro, y con un deje de resignación.

-Bueno… ¿Te vas tu primero al baño?- dijo con desinterés, pero luego una sonrisa de burla se le dibujaron en esa boquita- ¿Ó preferirás que nos bañemos juntos?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de su ahora 'esposa'.

-Naruto…Naruto-kun- dijo alterándose un poco y volviendo al tan reconocido para todos, su rubor.

-Ríete, era solo una broma- dijo carcajeándose y abrazándola por la espalda, ya que ella en auto reflejo le dio la espalda.

-Claro…me voy a bañar…en un rato salgo- dijo acercándose a su mochila y llevándola hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.

-¡La oferta de bañarme contigo sigue en pie!- grito, para que ella subiera más el tono rosa de sus mejillas y él carcajeara más.

Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, así que se dispuso a abrir.

-Tu no dejas de gritar…pobre Hinata-sama…debe estar bastante roja- dijo un chico peli rojo, a la vez que Naruto abría la puerta.

-¡Gaara!- grito Naruto para lanzarse al cuello de su amigo.

-Si yo también te extrañe…pero suéltame…tu no eres de mi tipo- dijo Gaara separando a Naruto de él.

-No te preocupes tu tampoco eres el mío… ¿Pero a que hora llegaste? No te sentí- dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-Llegamos esta madrugada…tal vez estabas muy profundo…pero tus habladurías me levantaron- dijo Gaara

-Pasa… ¿Y cuáles habladurías?- dijo Naruto dándole el paso a su amigo.

-El que tenías con tu "esposa", y por último ese grito… ¿Mi cuarto es el de al lado, crees que no te escucho?- dijo recalcando la palabra "esposa"

-¿Oye y tu desde cuando hablas tanto?... tu esposa te ha cambiado- dijo riéndose un poco el chico zorruno

-Bueno…algo así- dijo un poco ruborizado.

-Eso de ser papá, debe ser genial- dijo Naruto dándole un palmeada por la espalda.

-Que exagerado eres- dijo agachando la cabeza, (n/a: no era que no le agradará ser padre…muy al contrario, pero estárcelo diciendo a Naruto, era para que en el almuerzo todos se enterarán de lo feliz que era)

-No te hagas, se que estás muy feliz por eso…no lo intentes ocultar, se te nota en la cara- ya que Naruto lo noto, si él lo notaba, ¿Quién no?

-Claro que lo estoy…además, eres tu el que tiene una extraña mirada… ¿Acaso es el matrimonio?- hizo una broma el Kazekage

-Tu sabes lo del matrimonio… deja la burla- y ahora él era el que agachaba la cabeza.

-Hoy tenemos que hablar con Kuran Seika…así que ponte serio- dijo Gaara acercándose a la puerta.

-Claro… ¡Mándale saludos a la futura madre!- gritó antes de que Gaara saliera.

-¿Quién era…Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata al salir de baño

-Gaara- dijo como si nada.

-¿Kazekage-sama ya esta aquí?- dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida

-¡Ah! Se me olvido preguntarle si Temari se fue al cuarto de Shikamaru- dijo Naruto ignorando por completo a la oji plata.

-Tal vez… Hoko-sama… le indico a Temari-san… en donde quedaba la habitación… de Shikamaru-kun- dijo Hinata ahora siendo completamente atendida por Naruto.

-Cierto…No me gusta mentir…pero todo sea por Konoha- dijo Naruto revolviéndose el cabello.

-Es mejor…que te asees Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata regresando a la realidad al rubio, ya que después del comentario se quedó pensando en quien sabe que.

-Bueno… espérame y salimos juntos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Siempre…-dijo Hinata en un susurro.

En otro cuarto una pareja se levantaba, después de dos gritos de Naruto…

-Ese Naruto siempre grita- dijo fastidiado.

-Pero si no fuera así no sería nuestro Naruto- corrigió mientras se sentaba.

-Anoche escuche la voz de un hombre contigo…ya era algo tarde- dijo un poco molesto, pero claro que no lo demostró por que lo dijo con simplicidad.

-¡Ah! Kaname-kun…me acompaño, cuando estaba buscando la cocina…y luego se ofreció a traerme- dijo con un poco de rubor, acordarse del chico la ponía nerviosa.

-Sakura…es una misión por Konoha…tienes que ser responsable- dijo poniendo como escusa que en la misión estaban casados. (N/a: que celosito estas Sasukito jeje)

-Soy responsable Sasuke…solo me acompaño- dijo antes de dirigirse al baño con su mochila, y algo brava por el comentario de Sasuke tiro fuerte la puerta.

- Ese comentario no solo es por acompañarte- dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

En otro cuarto

-Amor despierta- decía un chico levantando a la persona que tenía a un lado, y que con el abrazó a duras penas respiraba.

-Quiero dormir un poquito más en tu pecho- dijo acercándose más al chico.

-¡Ah! No, ven vamos- y empezó a hacerle cosquillitas para que se despertara- despierta perezosa- decía el chico.

-Jaja…Kankuro…detente…ya desperté- dijo intentando parar las cosquillas.

-Lo sabía Allin jeje- dijo parando y acercándose a su esposa, para depositar un beso.

-Buenos días amor… ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo estirándose para quietarse la pereza.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- dijo haciendo lo mismo que su esposa.

-Contigo siempre bien- dijo parándose de la cama, para ir al cuarto de baño.

-¿Para donde vas?- dijo con una voz bastante sexy.

-A bañarme… ¿Te quieres bañar tu primero?- dijo inocente de la situación.

-Ahorremos agua, y nos bañamos juntos- dijo acercándose a la velocidad orgullosa de un ninja.

-Que pervertido eres…- dijo arrastrando a su esposo al baño.

En otro cuarto.

-¡Hey! Despierta, me asfixias- decía una chica intentando quitar a cierto chico de encima.

-Hmmm…déjame dormir problemática- decía un chico abrazando más fuerte a su prisionera.

-¡Shikamaru…despierta de una maldita vez maldito pervertido!- dijo ya muy desesperada, y en un gran grito.

-No grites…me dejas sordo…además no me dejaste dormir con tus ronquidos- dijo ya alejándose de la chica y sentándose en la cama.

-Yo no ronco…déjate de cuentos- dijo lanzándole una almohada al chico.

-Si Temari, si lo haces- dijo devolviendo la almohada… luego empezaron con todas las almohada, parecía una pijamada de chicas.

-Bueno ve a bañarte- dijo respirando agitada, y ruborizada, ya que de tanto juego había quedado debajo del chico.

-Ve tu primero, yo voy a hacer algo primero- dijo sentándose, todavía con Temari en las piernas.

-Claro- dijo parándose, recogió su mochila y se metió al cuarto de baño.

El chico se quedó mirando hacia esa puerta, tanto toqueteo, lo dejó pensando bastante.

Dentro del baño, la chica se sentó en el suelo, ya no solo veía a un vago, con cabeza, si no a un hombre, y eso le empezaba a gustar…no sabía hasta que punto, pero le empezaba a gustar.

En otro cuarto.

-Ya deberías despertar- dijo un chico parado a un lado de la cama, sacudiendo a su pareja.

-¿Hace cuanto despertaste?- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

-Desde que escuche al Kazekage llegar- dijo como si nada, ya estaba bañado, y cambiado.

-¿Neji, Kazekage-sama esta aquí?- dijo ya más despierta, pero en la misma posición.

-Si…y me extraña Tenten que no te hallas levantado antes- dijo separándose de la cama, y sentándose al otro lado.

-Sentí a gente que pasaba por aquí, pero no le tome mucha importancia y seguí durmiendo…no sabía que era Kazekage-sama- dijo parándose y arreglándose el cabello, que en esos momentos estaba suelto.

-No solo lo digo por eso…si no por los gritos- dijo Neji con desinterés, y mirándose al espejo (n/a: No es metrosexual…es solo que no se creía que ya no tenía esa marca maldita…ya que desde hace un año Hinata se la quito, y no dejaba el espejo para nada)

-¿Gritos?- dijo Tenten un poco sorprendida, ella no había escuchado nada.

-Si…tres de Naruto, dos de Sabaku No Temari, y además un portazo del cuarto de Sakura y Uchiha- dijo con desinterés y guardando el espejo en la mesa.

-Ah veo… ¿Y escuchaste que decían los gritos?- dijo un poco interesada, quería reír un rato.

-Si- dijo seco

-¿Me lo dirías?- dijo Tenten acercándose con cara de perro…cara que a Neji intimidaba, y conseguía todo de él.

-El de Sabaku No fue "Shikamaru despierta de una maldita vez maldito pervertido"- dijo Neji fastidiado, por tener que repetir esos modales.

-Jaja, pobre Temari- dijo riendo un poco, y siguió prestando atención.

-Y los de Naruto fueron, "la oferta de bañarme contigo sigue en pie"…el otro fue "Gaara"…y el otro "mándale saludos a la futura madre"- dijo con mucho fastidio.

-Jaja, pobre Hinata…mira que Naruto bañándose con ella, no me extrañaría que se hubiese desmayado en el baño- dijo a carcajadas, haciendo reír un poco a Neji.

-Bueno ve a bañarte, tenemos que ir a desayunar, y ver que pasará con Naruto- dijo parándose y abriendo la puerta del baño, para que la chica entrara.

-Claro- dijo ya entrando y cerrando la puerta.

En otro cuarto

Una pareja estaba durmiendo lo más de tranquila, hasta que la puerta empezó a ser golpeada con fuerza.

-¡Cerda, Sai…despierten!- decía una chica al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Yo cumplí con avisarles!- dijo retirándose de la puerta.

-Esa frentona si es gruñona- dijo Ino fastidiada, levantándose.

-La fea siempre hace lo mismo- dijo haciendo lo mismo que Ino.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo Ino mirando a Sai.

-Bien ¿Y tú?- dijo parándose

-Bien… ¿Ahora qué…vamos a parecer garrapatas detrás de Naruto?-dijo Ino fastidiada.

-Eso parece- dijo yéndose a bañar.

En otro cuarto

-Matsuri despierta…se hace tarde- dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa.

-Ya desperté… ¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo sentándose para besar a su esposo.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

-Bien- dijo cerrando los ojos por el contacto.

-¿Y él?- dijo colocando la otra mano, en el vientre plano de ella.

-Bien- dijo colocando la mano de ella sobre la de Gaara, la del vientre.

-Bueno entonces a bañarse, Naruto y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con Kuran-sama, y a ustedes creo que les tienen una sorpresa- dijo parándola de la cama.

-¿A quién…y qué sorpresa?- dijo extrañada.

-A las mujeres…pero no se más- dijo acercándole la ropa para que se fuese a bañar.

-Bueno- dijo dándole un beso, y dirigiéndose al baño.


	9. CoMpRaNdO

En el comedor se encontraban 18 personas sentadas (n/a: un comedor de esos que parecen sala de juntas…muy grande, con nueve sillas de ambos lados, y dos de frente)

-Quiero decir antes de que llegue la comida… le tengo una sorpresa a las mujeres de esta mesa, bueno, claro que a mi esposa y a mi hija ya se las había dado con anterioridad- dijo Seika en un tono de voz un poco alto, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención, el estaba sentado al lado del Hokage que estaba en una de las sillas de frente, y en frente tenía al Kazekage.

-Amor deja el rodeo, y dilo…apenas salgan de aquí quiero que vallan- dijo una señora al lado del anfitrión, ella era casi igual a su hijo, solo que tenía los ojos negros y no rojos.

-Claro…después del desayuno, Hoko les entregará una tarjeta de compra, que servirá para todos los almacenes femeninos de esta aldea…en otras palabras, harán compras, con la cantidad que quieran- dijo pausado, y viendo el rostro sorpresivo de los hombres, y el rostro de las mujeres que con cada palabra aparecía una sonrisa…claro que unas más discretas que otras, por lo menos la de Ino era la más amplia.

-Desayunen con tranquilidad…y a los hombres, vendrá un sastre más tarde, para tomar sus medidas, para un traje de gala, para el matrimonio…espero que se compren vestidos hermosos, para que dejen a sus esposos boquiabiertos- dijo Nakira Kuran.

-Aquí está su desayuno- anunció Hoko llegando con carritos para servir el desayuno.

Hoko sirvió los desayunos, y se impresionaron a ver sus alimentos. Eran deliciosos…pero el que más se impresionó fue Naruto.

-Gracias Hoko-chan… ¿Pero como sabían que me gusta el ramen?- dijo Naruto mirando su plato con embeleso, hace ya casi dos meses que no probaba ni un poco de ramen.

-Hokage-sama usted es famoso, es un héroe, y claro que todo el mundo sabe que ama el ramen- dijo la señora Nakira.

-¿Héroe? No sabía que me consideraban así- dijo Naruto con un gran sonrojo y rascando su cabeza.

-Naruto no te subestimes…y sabes que todos te consideran héroe…además ¿Quién en el mundo no sabe que amas el ramen? Desde siempre has dicho que lo amas- dijo Sasuke (n/a: ven que les dije que había empezado a hablar bastante)

-Cierto- todos afirmaron, claro que no los más jóvenes Kuran.

-Bueno…entonces a comer- y se dedicó a comer aún con el sonrojo en la cara.

-Claro- dijo Seika.

El desayuno transcurrió en un gran silencio. Luego de una media hora ya habían terminado de desayunar, y ya estaban en la sala, para despedir a las ninjas a su 'excursión' (n/a: más bien compras excesivas)

-Bueno Hinata cuídate- dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-Cla…claro- a duras penas pudo articular eso, ya que sabía que tenía que fingir bien, ya que estaban los mayores Kuran con ellos.

Así hicieron todos con excepción de Gaara, que le recomendó a Sakura el cuidado de Matsuri y el bebe, y con Kankuro y Allin que se besaban como si no fueran a verse en un buen tiempo hasta que Temari los separó.

-Bueno chicas… ¡Vamos de compras!- gritó Ino

-¡Claro que si!- luego le siguió Temari, Allin, Tenten.

-Dejen de gritar, nos están viendo…no olviden que están las esposas del Hokage y Kazekage- dijo Sakura regañando a las chicas.

-Tu siempre tan aguafiestas- dijo Ino con resignación.

-Es cierto lo que dice Sakura-chan…debemos ser discretas- dijo Matsuri

-No te hagas, que si no estuvieras casada con mi hermano, y además embarazada, estuvieras también gritando- dijo Temari en son de regaño.

-Además, en tus clases de protocolo te ayudaron a retener la emoción- dijo Allin en el mismo tono que Temari solo que con un poco de burla.

-Ya chicas déjenla en paz, esta embarazada- dijo Tenten acercándose a Temari (n/a: esta dos se habían hecho bastante juntas)

-Si claro- dijo Allin con recelo.

-Bueno ya dejen eso, y miren esa tienda- dijo Ino emocionada, habían encontrado una gran tienda, la más grande según Yuki, ya que después del desayuno le dio a Ino la dirección del mejor sitio de ropas de esa aldea.

Era un centro comercial, totalmente femenino, era rosa por fuera, y tenía tres pisos, con un gran centro, al entrar las chicas se quedaron como poseídas, unas miraban casi con baba, los zapatos, otras los vestidos, otras el maquillaje, otras los accesorios, otras las tiendas para uñas y otras las peluquerías.

-Hoy buscaremos los vestidos, accesorios y zapatos- dijo Sakura sacando a las otras de sus sueños.

-Claro… ¿A dónde primero?- dijo Tenten

-¡Pues claro que por los vestidos!- dijo Ino entrando al más grande de ropa.

-Ino es muy apresurada- comento Matsuri

-Si…siempre- dijo Hinata, la cual no había hablado en todo el camino.

-Bueno entonces vamos- dijo Tenten, para que las esposas de los kages avanzaran.

-Matsuri-san- dijo Hinata detrás de la mujer.

-¿Si Hinata-san?- dijo Matsuri prestando atención a la chica y caminando junto a ella.

-¿Clases…de protocolo?-dijo Hinata apenada.

-Si…cuando me case con Gaara los del concejo me enviaron un profesor de protocolo, para que Gaara no pasara vergüenzas- dijo rascándose la cabeza, y con un leve color carmesí en las mejillas.

-¿Vergüenzas?- dijo Hinata, eso era extraño.

-Pues, yo era como Ino-chan…y como esposa del Kazekage tenía la obligación de ser más educada- dijo bajando la cabeza con pena- pero no te preocupes, tu si eres educada, y como esposa del Hokage haces un excelente trabajo- dijo acomodándose y guiñando el ojo.

-Pues…usted también hace un excelente…trabajo- dijo muy roja Hinata por el comentario.

-Bueno…vamos a buscar lindos vestidos- dijo Matsuri tomando la mano de la oji perla.

-Claro- dijo Hinata siendo arrastrada por Matsuri.

Al momento de llegar cerca de las otras chicas, Ino le entregó a cada una, vestidos, ve a saber cuantos…y las tiro dentro del vestidor.

-Bueno chicas… ¡Empecemos!- grito Ino acomodándose en la silla- Sal primero frentona- dijo a uno de los vestidores.

(N/a: cada una de las chicas estaba en un vestidor diferente, e Ino estaba sentada en frente de estos, no muy cerca claro…era como modelarle a Ino)

-Cerda- fue lo único que mencionó Sakura saliendo del vestidor.

Al salir salió con un vestido rojo.

-No me gusta- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

-A mi tampoco- dijo haciendo señas de que se entrara- ¡Temari!- grito de nuevo para que la mencionada saliera.

Esta salió con un vestido morado.

-No me gusta, se te ve terrible- dijo Ino haciendo la misma seña que le hizo a Sakura-¡Allin!- esta seguía gritando.

Salió con un vestido azul.

-No te queda ese color, la piel se te pondrá azul después- dijo Ino haciendo burla, lo que la otra chica rio un poco, Ino volvió a hacer la misma seña- ¡Tenten!- grito de nuevo.

La chica salió con un vestido verde.

-Tampoco- dijo Ino haciendo que la chica se entrará- ¡Hinata!- dijo después.

Esta salió con un vestido negro.

-Lo odio- dijo haciendo señas para que buscara otro- ¡Matsuri!- dijo ahora.

La chica salió con un vestido plomizo.

-No me gusta- dijo haciendo que la chica entrara.

Así pasó toda la mañana y tarde, con los zapatos no hubo tanto lio, ya que tenían el vestido, Ino las había hecho medir sin fin de vestidos, habían almorzado en el mismo centro comercial, y los accesorios fue muchísimo más fácil que los zapatos, ya se habían hecho las seis de la tarde y estaba caminando con destino hacia la mansión Kuran.

-Buenas noches señoras- dijo Hoko, ya que las chicas se entretuvieron en la aldea, que llegaron una hora después de haber salido del centro comercial.

-Buenas noches Hoko-chan- respondieron.

-Al fin llegan- se escucho la voz de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

-Nos entretuvimos mucho- dijo Ino (n/a: esta fue la líder de misión…jeje)

-Claro ¿y como les fue?…aunque viendo sus caras muy bien- dijo ahora Kankuro.

-Si, amor si la pasamos genial- dijo Allin abrazando a su esposo.

-Bueno vamos, ya que nos esperan para cenar- dijo Kankuro guiándolas al comedor.

-Bueno a mi me disculpan…pero estoy muy llena y cansada- dijo Matsuri bostezando.

-A mi igual- y asi todas dijeron lo mismo.

-Amor discúlpalas a ellas y a mi, yo estoy igual, diles que nos fuimos a acostar- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Claro…ve a dormir- dijo despidiéndose de ella, la cual ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, con sus bolsas

Kankuro llegó al comedor y todos se quedaron mirándolo.

-Hoko-san nos informó que ellas habían llegado… ¿Dónde están?- dijo Gaara a su hermano.

-Se disculpan, pero al parecer comieron mucho, y están muy cansadas, ya deben estar en las habitaciones- dijo Kankuro hablándoles a todos, y sentándose en el comedor.

-Me imagino que Ino, las hizo cambiarse millones de veces- dijo Shikamaru con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

-Eso es verdad, pobre Matsuri-chan, con el embarazo ella debe ser la que más cansada este- dijo un Naruto no tan distraído.

-Ya deben estar todas profundas- dijo Neji uniéndose a la conversación.

-Entonces terminemos de cenar para que puedan acompañar a sus esposas- dijo Kaname que se encontraba mirando a Sasuke desde que se sentaron.

El pelinegro ya había notado esa mirada tan fija, bueno ya todos habían notado la tención entre los dos.

-Me retiro- dijo Naruto parándose- ven Sasuke, necesitamos hablar- dijo dirigiendo su vista al mencionado.

-Con su permiso- dijo el azabache, y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Naruto el cual ya estaba fuera del comedor.

Ya afuera el rubio empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke, debes tener cuidado- dijo el rubio subiendo las escaleras.

-Lo se…aunque no se por que esa actitud…todavía no le he hecho nada- dijo Sasuke intentando recordar algo.

-Sasuke… ¿Kaname-san conoce a Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto sin más.

-No entiendo tu pregunta…aunque creo que una vez lo mencionó- dijo Sasuke con cara de curiosidad, su amigo si que había madurado, ahora parecía entender más que él. (Algo extraño sin duda alguna)

-Entonces creo que tengo razón- dijo Naruto en estado de soy el mejor.

-Ahora si que enloqueciste… ¿En qué tienes razón?- dijo Sasuke harto de los rodeos.

-Pues que te toca cuidar a tu esposa- dijo Naruto haciendo una burla.

-Ahora no entiendo nada- dijo Sasuke golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

-Digo que Kaname-san quiere quitarte tu esposa…y te recomiendo que la cuides, ya que es una misión importante y tampoco creo que quieras dejarla aquí- dijo Naruto dando pequeños golpes con el codo a Sasuke.

-La misión no se verá arruinada- sin más se entró al cuarto que compartía con la pelirrosa.

Al entrar se la encontró profundamente dormida…a los ojos de Sasuke, parecía una pequeña niña, que solo le faltaba el dedo dentro de la boca, ya que lo tenía tocando los labios.

No pudo evitar embozar una media sonrisa, y un pensamiento fuera de lo común surgió por su cabeza…pero decidió olvidarlo…aunque tal vez no del todo.

Se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, salió y se encontró a Sakura un poco diferente, estaba totalmente derecha en la cama, y con las manos debajo de su cabeza.

-_Perfecto- _pensó Sasuke.

Se acostó, y se cobijó, luego abrazó a Sakura, quien al sentir la cercanía hizo un puchero de niña chiquita, el cual para los ojos de Sasuke fue muy tierno…ella se acomodo en su pecho, y volvió a quedar profunda…algo en el interior de Sasuke creció, no solo el deseo era acompañado, sino algo que no comprendía con claridad…asi que lo dejo asi…ya después averiguaría.


	10. No eStA NoChE

**En otra habitación**

Estaba abriendo la puerta sin llamar adentro…lo que no imaginó era que iba a encontrar a una linda rubia semidesnuda y sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no avisas antes de entrar?- preguntó un poco isterica por la intromisión del chico.

-Creí que dormías- dijo ya menos nervioso, y observando con claro detalle a la rubia colocándose la camiseta- además por lo que he leído no tienes tan pocos atributos- dijo sin un poco de pudor.

-Estas enfermo Sai…deja de leer libros estúpidos- dijo acercándose al pálido a un nerviosa pero enfrentándolo.

-Tengo que saber cosas- dijo mirando los ojos marinos de la chica, muy intensamente.

-Hay cosas que los libros no enseñan- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

-¿Por qué no me las enseñas?- dijo en un tono de voz que sonó demasiado sexy a opinión de la rubia, pero lo que enserio puso nerviosa a la rubia, fue el contacto de la cabeza de Sai sobre la curvatura del cuello.

-¿Sai…qué haces…?- estaba más roja que un tomate, al parecer quería competir con Hinata.

-Quiero…que me… enseñes- decía mientras repartía besos por el cuello de Ino.

-Para…espe…- pero le era difícil articular palabra, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, y los besos de Sai ascendían en forma tan sensual que le era imposible pensar con claridad, ya el deseo la estaba consumiendo.

Sai la tomo de la cintura y pegó mucho más la espalda de ella al pecho de él; él al igual que la oji azul había perdido la cordura, con tan solo el roce de sus labios sobre el cuello bronceado de la chica.

No perdió más tiempo y le dio la vuelta a Ino, solo verla sonrojada a su merced hizo que pasarán muchos de los libros que había leído sobre mujeres y hombres por su cabeza, y lo que podría hacerle toda la noche a su bella rubia.

-Es…espera…Sai…es…to…esta…mal- dijo Ino entre jadeos por que todavía podía sentir los labios de Sai sobre su cuello, y el que la viera con esos ojos llenos de lujuria hizo que se excitara un _poco _más.

-Claro que no- dijo Sai al momento que sujetaba con más fuerza la pequeña cintura de la chica.

-Sai…es…-pero no pudo decir nada ya que sus labios eran apresados contra los de Sai, mientras que Ino perdía ya la cordura en su totalidad, Sai aprovecho para acercarla a la cama y acostarla con cuidado sobre esta, sin romper ese beso.

La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, pero Sai no dio oportunidad a Ino de actuar y se pegó otra vez a esos labios que le encantaron al primer roce, y ahora ese beso se había calentado más de lo que sus sentidos daban…Sai era conciente que aunque la práctica hace al maestro, la teoría ayudaba mucho…esos libros iban a ser los causantes de su primera conexión carnal con la chica más linda del mundo (n/a: ese es el pensamiento de Sai)

Ino estaba en un trance tan placentero que solo pensar en que la despertarán de aquel trance le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera…pero con acordarse de golpear, un poco, solo un poco de cordura llegó hasta sus neuronas.

-Es…Espera…Sai- dijo entre ese beso, pero había sido ignorada por el chico, el al contrario de lo que ella le pedía comenzó a subir sus manos por su abdomen plano, el solo roce hizo que un pequeño gemido escapara de los labios de la rubia.

-Dejáme…intentar…- eso solo fue lo que dijo Sai, no la iba a dejar escapar ¡claro que no! Pero tampoco la iba a violar…eso solo lo iba a decidir ella…pero por su parte no se iba a detener, ya hace un buen tiempo que Sai miraba a Ino como una mujer.

-Espera…tu me gustas pero no estoy preparada-dijo Ino separandose un poco de Sai. Al parecer eso a Sai lo saco de sus casillas…bien se sabe que Sai es un hombre sin sentimientos que no le importa lo que digan los demàs, pero era Ino, y lo estaba rechazando, toda la pasiencia que habìa tenido durante mucho tiempo se fue a la basura, su pasiencia se gasto.

-Bueno como quieras- dijo Sai separandose de la rubia y dirigiendose a la salida, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

-Pero…no te vallas…por favor- dijo Ino, aunque no se sintiera preparada, no querìa decir que no quiciese su compañia.

-Necesito enfriarme…regreso luego- dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Pero se detuvo de seco al sentir a su linda rubia abrazandolo por la espalda.

-Lo siento…te quiero pero no estoy lista- dijo Ino con algunas lagrimas en sus azulados ojos.

Sai se volteo a verla pero se sintio fatal cuando vio lagrimas en sus posos azules.

-Perdoname Ino, pero enserio necesito el frio, no te preocupes cuando estes preparada, te juro que no te dejare escapar…no me demoro mu…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Ino le habìa besado, Sai estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con muchos sentimientos esncontrados, se separo de Ino y la tomo de los hombros.

-Perdoname Ino no quiero que te entregues a mi, por un capricho mio…cuando estes preparada me dices, te estare esperano- dijo Sai antes de dejar a Ino en la habitaciòn y con una tristeza impregnada en los ojos.

Al salir Sai de la habitaciòn no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de desesperación, salio de ahí hacia uno de los jardines de esa mansión.


	11. El PlAn

**En otra habitación**

-Que hermosa eres- susurraba mientras se acercaba a la cama, se había acabado de duchar y ya era hora de dormir; al acostarse se dio cuenta que el no había sido el responsable de haber amanecido tan juntito a ella.

Ya que su linda Hinata al sentirlo en la cama no hizo más que acercarse y abrazarlo como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-Naruto-kun…te amo-decía entre sueños, al escuchar tal confesión Naruto abrio los ojos hasta más no poder, pero después el asombro fue reemplazado por ternura, en verdad que esa mujer si era tierna, con cada respiro que daba se unia más como sanguijuela.

-Yo también te amo mi Hinata- dijo Naruto antes de quedar dormido en los brazos de su amada.

**En otra habitación**

-¿Qué haces despierta? Pensaba que estarías muy cansada-dijo el muchacho sacandose el buso que traía encima.

-Lo estoy pero no he podido coger el sueño- decía ruborizada por la linda imagen que mostraba el muchaco ante ella.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?-lo dijo mientras se cubría con la sábana.

-Si…pero…-estaba algo nerviosa, con él todo se podía esperar.

-Pero?...tranquila Tenten, sabes que me puedes pedir todo lo que este a mi alcance-dijo Neji mirando un pergamino, lo que decía no le interesaba mucho, solo lo básico, nunca lo había perturbado nada de lo que ella dijiese o piediese.

-Me gustaría…dormir…-pero que lata decirle esto a él, pero no tenía más opción, sabia que si no se lo decía no iba a dormir-abrazada a ti- eso lo dijo en un susurro y volteando la cara para que Neji no notara su rubor.

-Ven- eso si que sorprendio a Tenten, y al girarse se dio cuenta, que ya había apagado la lámpara, y dejado el pergamino, Neji le estaba tendiendo los brazos para que lo abrazara.

No lucía fastidiado, o frio, tenía cara de ¿ternura? Bueno eso es lo que ella creía ver en esa mirada, sin más se acerco a él para después sentir los brazos de él rodearle la espalda y cintura, ella se aferro más a él queriendolo sentir más cerca suyo.

-Crees que ahora si puedas dormir- dijo Neji colocando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de ella.

-Gracias- Neji no se podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era un sentimiento que hace tiempo no tenía, un sentimiento de confor, aunque aspirar el aroma del cuello de Tenten lo hacia sentir ¿exitado?

Pasaron unos minutos asi, hasta que ambos se durmieron, abrazados.

**En otra habitación**

-Que problematica eres Temari- decía un chico al ver como su pareja colocaba almohadas por la mitad de la cama.

-Asi no me tocas pervertido- decía Temari mientras seguía colocando almohadas, ya que cuando Shikamaru se metio a la cama lo primero que hizo fue despertarla, pero no llamandola, o algo parecido, si no que se había atrevido a poner su cabeza en el comienzo de sus pechos.

-No soy pervertido…con esas almohadas no podré dormir bien, quitalas- decía una y otra vez el chico.

-Ya te dije que no- estaba decidida a dormir asi.

-Bueno- de un solo movimiento con el brazo mando a volar todas las almohadas, y sin perder tiempo tomo la cabeza de Temari, y la beso, fue un beso de pura pasión y deseo de parte de él.

Temari estaba con los ojos como platos, Shikamaru la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana, no estaba correspondiendo el beso, ya que era su primer beso, y la manera tan salvaje en como lo daba Shikamaru, la dejaba atrás por mucho.

Después de unos segundos Temari cerro los ojos e intento corresponder el beso, aunque lo que en realidad izo fue dejarse llevar, Shikamaru se mostraba como un experto en este tipo de cosas.

Al momento Shikamaru se separo de Temari para mirar su lindo sonrrojo.

-Shikamaru… ¿qué fue eso?-dijo Temari un poco más clara, pero aun agitada por eso loco beso.

-Solo que nunca te callas- dijo sin más Shikamaru para después acostar mejor a Temari y dormir él en su regaso.

-Idiota- murmuro Temari antes de cerrar los ojos y poner las manos en la cabeza de él.

-Problemática- acomodandose mejor en el cuello de ella, tenía frio y ella era su fuente de calor, asi que no la iba a soltar.

**En otra habitación**

-Deberías dormir- dijo acercandose a la cama y atrayendola más hacia él.

-No podía dormir- dijo acomodandose mejor.

-¿Porqué?- decía mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba su cabeza encima de la de ella.

-Por que él no quiere dormir sin su papá- dijo sacandole un tono carmesi a Gaara.

-Bueno…ya estoy aquí, asi que es mejor que descanses, hoy fue un día agitado para los dos- decía en susurro, se estaba quedando dormido.

-Al parecer para ti también fue un día pesado- decía acariciando el pecho de su esposo

-Como no tienes idea…Naruto es un escandaloso, y con Sasuke al lado es peor, y Sai lo insita mucho más a gritar- susurro

-No te imaginas soportar a Ino, Temari y Allin juntas y si no fuese poco, Ino llebava a Sakura a límites, haciendo que esta gritara el triple que las tres- susurro

-Mañana será otro día-ya dormido al igual que Matsuri

(N/a: Matsuri hace que Gaara hable más… ¿a qué no es una pareja preciosa? ^.^)

**En otra habitación**

**-**Quieto- decía una jóven entre risas.

-Bésame y me quedo quieto- decía mientras le propinaba una paliza de cosquillas.

-No…te dije que hay que dormir- decía atrapada entre los brazos de su esposo, y muriendose de la risa.

-Bueno…entonces señora Sabaku No no la voy a dejar dormir- decía acercando su cara a la de su esposa, la cual corria su cara para que su esposo no la besase.

Asi siguieron hasta quedar dormidos.

**En otra habitación**

-Disculpame Ino, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar- decía un Sai con la cara descompuesta y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en la cara dormida de Ino.

Había estado ya bastante tiempo fuera de la mansión tomando un poco de frio, ya que el encuentro de hace una hora lo había dejado caliente, despejo su mente y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la rubia, se la encontró en uno de los muebles cercanos a la cama dormida y con claros indices de haber llorado.

-Descuida te juro que serán las últimas lágrimas que derramaras por mi- decía mientras la alzaba y la acostaba encima de la cama, y al mismo tiempo el se acomodo en ella, y para que la chica no se incomodara en la mañana le dio la espalda.

**En otro lado de la mansión**

-No puedo creer que tu plan alla salido a la perfección padre- decía un joven muy apuesto sentado enfrente de un escritorio con un hombre maduro en él.

-Hay Kaname cuando vas a aprender que las personas son muy predesibles- decía mofandose de su brillante plan.

-El problema es en como escogieron las parejas… ¿no te ha hecho pensar en que talvez halla alguna razón amorosa para que las establecieran así?- indagaba el más joven.

-Eso había pensado…por eso voy a realizar una fiesta para los invitados y algunos de nuestros "amigos"- decía con un toque maligno en su voz.

-Me imagino a nuestros "amigos"- decía con una sonrisita maligna.

-Te imaginas bien hijo…necesito a tus compañeros, y claro compañeras, todos, no me imporata que una este embarazada, con el padre que tiene ese niño, va a ser un gran shinobi- decía mientras revisaba unos documentos con las fotografías de los invitados.

-Padre, debes tener en cuenta que si notan lo que hacemos vamos a tener a Konoha y a Suna de enemigos, eso sería peor que la situación actual de la Oscuridad…no olvides que están el Hokage y el Kazekage, y si no fuera poco un Uchiha y dos Hyuuga- decía mirando de reojo a su padre.

-Lo se hijo…todo está controlado, no van a saber por donde les llego el golpe…además son un montón de mocosos, no son tan perspicaces hijo- entregandole los documentos a su hijo.

-Mocosos o no…ya encontré la mía-decía ahora con una sonrisa más escalofriantes que la de antes.

-¿Ah si? Pues dime hijo, ¿cual?- dijo mirando directamente a Kaname.

-La Haruno…mi contrincante es un Uchiha, va ser el desafio más fácil de mi vida- se estaba mofando.

-No es buena tanta subestimación hacia un Uchiha, además yo quería los ojos Hyuuga, pero ellas es un gran ninja, buena elección- decía.

-Hay padre se nota que no prestas atención…es bien sabido que el "último" Uchiha es un arrogante, serio y orgulloso…y aunque sea un gan shinobi…bueno aunque sea sannin de la hoja, va a ser incapaz de retener a la linda Sakura a su lado, su orgullo hará que cometa muchos errores que yo remediare a mi favor, y lo de la Hyuuga, bueno al principio lo pensé pero es algo tímida, eso no va conmigo- decía con sonrisa ya un poco menos terrorifica, pero si con picardía.

-Hijo en verdad que serás un gran feudal algún día- decía mirando un poco impactado por la perspicacia de su hijo- entonces con el Hyuuga pasará lo mismo- se paro para ir por sake.(N/a: no tengo idea que cosa beberán los ricos, hubiese dicho algo como wisky de algo, pero mejor lo deje en sake)

-Será más fácil que quitarle dulces a un niño- reciviendo el sake que su padre ofrecía.

-A los niños le gusta el dulce, y lucharán por él- tomando un poco de su sake.

-Me voy a dormir padre- parandose para ir a la salida.

-Kaname mañana abisaremos sobre la fiesta- antes de que su hijo se fuera.


	12. AmAnEcEr NeJiTeN

**Al día siguiente**

-Despierta- decía un pelirrojo intentando levantar a su sanguijuela personal.

-No quiero- la castaña no quería dejar de abrazar a su gran osito de peluche. (Na: que comparaciones las mías, jeje)

-Vamos no es hora para quedarse en la cama- dandole besos en la cabeza.

-Si es hora…quedate un ratito más conmigo Gaara- levantando la cabeza para besar a su esposo.

-Oye eso es chantaje- tomandola por la cintura y acercandola a él, si es que eso era posible.

-Funsionó- mientras volvía a poner su cabeza encima del pecho de él.

-Claro que si- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Matsuri sabía que Gaara no era un amargado en cuanto a ella, era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo.

**En otra habitación**

-Gracias- mientras se abrasaba más a su compañero.

-De nada- anuque no lo dijera o lo expresara Neji se sentía bien al estar en esos brazos.

-Hoy no hay mucho que hacer…sigo sin entender por que llegamos tan temprano- acariciando el pecho de él.

-Es una trampa…solo que no me queda muy claro, en como la realizarán- cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de ella.

-Pero no son muy buenos ninjas y nosotros tenemos dos kages- decía acomodandose mejor.

-Aunque teniendo a los dos kages más importantes, sería mucho más fácil para ellos hacerse con muchas aldeas.

-Intento entender que loco se aleanzaría con ellos para semejante locura- estaba confundida, y tenía un genio al lado, debía sacarse las espinitas.

-No se pero deben ser fuertes, y deben estar a los alrededores- bueno genio o no, era algo lógico.

-Lo que no saben es que estamos espiando- ya separandose un poco de su compañero.

-Solo falta que Sai nos avise, porque ni Hinata y yo hemos detectado nada- dijo mirando directamente los ojos chocolates que tenía debajo suyo.

-Espero que solo sea una agradable invitación para una alianza- estaba bastante embobada por los perlas que la miraban tan fijamente.

-Tu no eres tan ingenua- dijo acercandose más a sus labios.

-No lo soy…solo es un pequeño apego- decía entrecortada, ¿en verdad la iba a besar? No se lo creía.

Cada vez más y más cerca… un poco más, sus labios se rosaron de una forma calmada, y mientras más apegaban sus labios, más tierno se volvía aquel rose.

Tenten podía jurar que escucho el coro de angeles.

Neji sujeto la cintura de Tenten con fuerza, haciendole sacar un pequeño gemido. Esto hizo que algo dentro de él se ensendiera, se separaron pero no por mucho ya que él había vuelto a besarla, pero este no era como el primero, este era de pura pasión y deseo, sin mucho aviso giro sus cuerpos para quedar encima de ella.

Tenten no se lo podía creer, su mente estaba nublada, ya que al igual que a Neji su entrepierna se había calentado radicalmente.

Neji volvio a romper el beso, pero no tardo mucho en bajar hacia el cuello de ella, estaba besando y succionando, con una clara intención de marcarla como de su propiedad (na: como posesivo el hombre) siguio desendiendo hasta el comienzo de sus senos, la sensación de aquel encuentro era tal que lo hacían seguir sin la opción de deternese, sentía que si se detenía su cuerpo se lo recriminaría de tal forma que su existencia no valiera la pena.

Neji subio un poco los ojos para mirar a su compañera, al ver el sonrrojo y la expresión de ecxitación, no hizo más que su entrepierna se despertara de tal forma que ni todo el hielo del país de la nieve lo enfriaría, con una de sus manos empezó a tocar el muslo descubierto de ella, en un movimiento osilatorio, subiendo y bajando, mientras que la otra mano empezaba a adentrarse más y más en su camisilla (na: estaban en pijama asi que no tenían mucho encima, menos cosas que quitarse) Tenten tenía revuelta la cabeza, pero nada más sentir el rose de la mano de Neji en su pecho la hizo gemir, Neji subió hasta su boca para regalarle un beso hambriento…ya era de mañana, cual shinobi con oido, escucharía los gemidos de la chica, y no quería soportar comentarios ridículos de Naruto, e insinuadores de Sai.

Tenten capto lo que quería decirle Neji con eso, y tomo la almohada de al lado, y al alejarse Neji de sus labios para seguir con su labor, ella mordió la almohada, mordiendola, podía gemir como quisiera, ya que no iban a escuchar, o bueno algo, pero talvez tenía suerte de que ninguno los escuchara.

Luego Tenten empezó a acariciar la gran espalda de Neji, cosa que hizo que el oji perla se excitara más, ya con la lujuría a flote, Neji empezó a subir la camisilla de Tenten para luego sacarsela, ya sin camisa, Neji pudo apreciar mejor los senos de su compañera, y no perdiendo tiempo empezó a saborearlos, succionarlos, lamerlos, mordisqueando.

Ya la cordura de Tenten estaba por los suelos, las sensaciones que Neji le probocaba eran tales, que si no estubiese mordiendo algo, sus gemidos serían odios hasta Suna.

Neji ya no aguantaba mucho, escuchar los sonidos que Tenten botaba le eran tan esquicitos, escuchar como retenía los gemidos con esa almohada, lo hacían exitarse más y más; ya no pudiendo aguantar más empezó a bajarle los shorts a ella, para depués el mismo bajarse los pantalones, necesitaba tenerla, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir, ambos en ropa interior, subió para quitarle la estorbosa almohada, y besarle con fuerza, sus labios eran adictivos y Tenten estaba ahí para saciar su adicción.

Durante el beso Neji comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de ella, mientras que ella para no quedarse atrás comenzó a bajar la de él.

Él ya no aguantaba mucho y necesitaba tenerla ya o explotaria, solo que había algo que lo tenía pensando, pero solo lo comprobaría después.

La miró fijamente, pidiendo aprobación, a lo que ella le besó dando una afirmativa con ese acto.

La fue penetrando poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaba era sierto, Tenten con 20 años se había abstenido a estar con algun otro hombre, solo para estar con él, dandole el premio mayor a él.

Tenten era virgen, y él era el primer hombre de su vida, aunque claro que ella era la primera mujer para él, siempre estuvo seguro de que Tenten lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda, era un genio después de todo, y bueno, él había comenzado a amarla poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta que la única en su vida sería ella, y al estar todo la noche entre esos brazos no hizo más que afirmar que estaba locamente enamorado.

Tenten al sentir el intruso en su interior, se le dibujo una mueca de dolor, y no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido de dolor sobre los labios de él.

Se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrará a su intromisión, ella ya sentía que el dolor se iba poco a poco, hasta que sintió la estocada que la hizo comvertirse en mujer, Neji había arrebatado su virginidad, se abrazó fuerte al cuello de él. Neji no aguantaba mucho estando así, su virilidad le rogaba que se moviera, que enserio lo necesitaba, pero no quería hacerle más daño a Tenten, asi que espero hasta que el dolor se fuera, para que el dolor pasase a segundo plano, Tenten tomó los labios de Neji, besandolo con loca pasión, y tal como pensó, su dolor disminuyo un 80%, para que Neji comenzara a moverse ella movio las caderas, indicandole que siguiera, al sentir aquel movimiento de Tenten le hizo a entender que ya era hora de dejar la tortura y comenzar a embestir, comenzó con movimientos suaves y ligeros, pero luego comenzó con movimientos rápidos y precisos, aunque a veces rompían el beso, no se escuchaba mucho en aquella habitación ambos hacían todo lo posible por no gemir como locos, y cuando se escondían entre el cuello del otro, Tenten mordía o besaba el cuello de este, con Neji era un poco más controlado, pero claro que no iba a morder como Tenten hacia con su cuello, cuando necesitaba gemir, volvía a besarla, así estuviero un tiempo, hasta que:

Una, dos, tres embestidas y llegaron juntos al climax.

Neji sintió una carga eléctrica cubrirle todo el cuerpo al igual que a Tenten, lo que si no pudieron impedir fue el último gemido que traían sus nombres consigo.

Neji calló encima de ella respirando más rápido de lo normal e intentando regulizarla al mismo tiempo, al igual que Tenten, ella sentía el cabello humedo de él sobre su cuello, mientras que él olía la fragancia de ella, que salia junto con todo aquel sudor.

Salió de ella para acostarse al lado y atraerla junto a él.

-Estas…bien- decía entrecortado.

-Si…gracias… ¿y tu?- al igual que él.

-También- para depositar un beso en la frente de ella- duerme un rato, fue tu primera vez, yo te levanto cuando sea prudente- con aquello, Tenten se acostó en el pecho de él, no tardó ni un minuto para quedar dormida, mientras que él acariciaba la espalda y cabello de ella que en ese momento estaba suelto. Se quedó mirandola por un tiempo hasta que siguió su ejemplo y quedó dormido con ella entre brazos.

**En otra habitación**

-No puedo creer que me levantarán- decía un poco cohibido, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, hoy no había mucho por hacer, y Naruto había dejado bien en claro que no podían entrenar, entonces que mejor que dormir, y no es por que fuese un peresozo, solo que estaba bastante cómodo, la razón: una mota de pelo rosa encima de él.

Si era sierto anoche cuando había llegado a la habitación, se acosto y abrazo a Sakura, y estaba tan cómodo que ni cuenta se dio de a que hora se durmió, y ahora era de mañana y quería quedarse a dormir así, pero si no se levantaba su orgullo sería humillado, ya que estaba seguro, que si él oyo los ruidos ocasionados por la habitación Hyuuga, ella también lo haría y en cualquier momento se despertaba, asi que por su orgullo se levantó dejando cuidadosamente a Sakura, se fue a dar un duchaso, mientras que ella abría los ojos.

-Que sonidos más extraños… ¿Sasuke escuchas…?- pero no lo encontró en la cama y al escuchar la ducha, se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación y que su compañero se duchaba, pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por su cabeza, los cuales retiró de inmediato… ¿pero que diablos pensaba?...dejando eso de lado se dio cuenta que había dormido como una bebita, lo retribuyó en que estaba bastante cansada ayer.

-Buenos días- escuchó que alguien salía del cuarto de baño, y la saludaba, al girarse para ver a su compañero, se lo encontró con el cabello mojado, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y con unos pantalones de civil, pero con su pecho decubierto, inmediatamente retiró la cara.

-Buenos días- dijo con la cara roja.

-Al parecer a ti también te levantaron esos ruidos- (Na: amo que hable más…me fastidia ese Hmp de él)

-Si pero no tengo claro que fueron, o de donde- decía mirandolo a los ojos.

-Fue de la habitación Hyuuga- dijo dirigiendose a su mochila.

-¡Ah! Bueno y ¿qué serían?- dijo inocente de la situación, a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros haciendole entender que tampoco sabía (na: oh! Claro que si sabe se hace el idota que es diferente)

Levantandose de la cama, estaba con un short no tan alto y con una camisilla de tirantes, a la vista de Sasuke bastante sexy, el cual alzo una ceja por la buena vista

- Sabes Sasuke, tengo una curiosidad… No entiendo como es que Gaara se trajó a Matsuri embarazada- dijo mirando el interior de su mochila.

-Tal vez sabían cual era la esposa del Kazakage- dijo restandole importancia.

-Bueno pero es muy peligroso para ella…no sabemos que trampa nos espera- decía dirigiendose al baño, y dandole una bonita vista a Sasuke de su retaguardia.

-Gaara no quizo arriesgarse… aunque esta bastante loco al hacerlo- dijo deleitandose, y ya que Sakura no lo estaba viendo, el aprobechaba.

-Tal vez es muy confiado- dijo ya cerrando el baño.

**En otra habitación**

No pensaba en levantarse, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, estaba muy pero muy comoda como para hacerlo. Se había levantado por algunos ruidos extraños, pero cuando se vio entre los brazos de su amado dejó los ruidos a un lado para ponerse roja como un tomate y más al ver como se removía, pero no se desperto, si no que la apretó con muchisima más fuerza, eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera con menos ganas de levantarse, después de unos minutos su sonrojo desaparecio y se acomodo mejor…aunque fuese el Hokage la comodidad que sentía era tal que al igual que Hinata no se iba a levantar, se había despertado al escuchar algo raro, pero no quizo abrir los ojos, y esa fue su recompenza del día, ya que Hinata al ver que él no se despertaba se vio con facilidad de seguir abrazada a él y haciendole "cariñitos" en el pecho, estaban muy cómodos, y por nada del mundo se iban a levantar… aunque Naruto tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y ver a su linda Hinata, pero sabía a la perfección que si hacia eso y Hinata se daba cuenta que estaba despierto le desviaría la cara por vergüenza por el resto de su vida, asi que mejor se hacia el dormido y disfrutaba del abrazo.

**En otra habitación**

Estaba una pareja acostada en la cama, uno a cada rincon, sin tocarse o que al abrir los ojos se viesen, asi estaban hasta que:

-Levantense- como la mañana anterior la pelirrosada se había ido a levantarlos, lo que no sabía era que ambos ya estaban despiertos desde ya hace un buen rato. Estaban pensando en el acontecimiento de anoche, al llamado ninguno de los dos hizo movimientos, dandose a entender que no tenia muchas ganas de verse por hoy, cosa bastante incomoda, eso paso antes de que Sai se levantara y fuese directamente al cuarto de baño. (Na: no todas las parejas están en buen estado, jeje)

**En otra habitación **

-Pero que eres vago… yo se que oiste eso, asi que levantate- decía una rubia bastante roja por la cercanía de su compañero que parecía niño pequeño arrullado por su madre, solo le faltaba pedir seno por hambre y hay estaba la escena.

-No Temari estoy muy cómodo, no hay nada que hacer, ven y durme un poco más…me imagino que hasta el mismo Hokage y el Kazekage estarán también cómodos…eso es la escandalosa de Sakura que se despierta como Sasuke es un amargado la deja joder por ahi- decía arrunchandose más junto a su linda oji aguamarina- Hasta el amargado de Neji, la debe estar pasando de lo lindo- dijo acercandola más a ella.

-Tu si que eres problemático- dijo abrazando la cabeza de él, y soltando una risita, Shikamaru solo embonsó una sonrisa por el comentario.

**En otra habitación**

-Esa Sakura si que es escandalosa- decía parandose un poco para dejar de aplastar a su esposa.

-Quedate asi, no me aplastas, además estoy más abrigada asi- mientras bajaba a su lindo marido a que volviera a la posición inicial.

-Me acorde que me debes algo- decía abrazando a Allin mientras que esta reía.

-Ven te lo pago- dijo dándole un beso a Kankuro, y soltandolo luego de este.

-Bueno ese solo fue uno… haber pienso… ayer todo el día… luego toda la noche… un beso cada segundo… eso suma?...- decía poniendo un dedo en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba- eso da como ¿dies mil?- decía mientras Allin reía por las ocurrencias de su esposo- dies mil millones de besos me estas debiendo- decía mirandola a los ojos.

-Haber señor y se los pago- tomando la cabeza de su esposo para depositar besos por toda la cara de este.

-También quiero cobrar- ahora era él quien besaba la carita de su hermosa esposa.

Estaban riendo a cada beso, eso ya se iba a salir de control calentandose a cada beso cuando:

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?… el señor Seika-sama nos ha mandado a llamar… y todos están en la cama- dijo otra vez la misma escandalosa de hace un momento.

Sakura no tenía idea de que pasaba en cada cuarto, su cabeza no le daba para procesar ya que su inocencia tapaba el sentido pervertido.


	13. TeRmAs LeVe SaSuSaKu

-Sakura… ven no vallas a morir en el corredor- dijo Ino, ella si tenía funcionando a mil su cabecita pervertida.

-¿Por qué he de morir yo?- decía mientras estaba siendo arrastrada por su rubia amiga hasta la habitación Uchiha.

- Pero si que eres un caso- se escucho la voz de Sasuke aparecer por el corredor- acabe de escusarlos, asi que pueden seguir durmiendo, en la tarde nos dará los detalles de algo- dijo en voz alta, no gritando como su pelirrosa compañera, pero si audible para las otras habitaciones.

Les aclaro, Sasuke y Sakura habían ya bajado a desayunar ya hace un buen rato, y pues Ino y Sai igual, se encontraron con los Kuran, pero de sus compañeros nada, asi que Sakura se ofreció a llamarlos, Kaname si se daba por bien sabido, acababa de enterarse de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser la Uchiha y eso si que le gustaba. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que Kaname podría estar pensando, luego Ino comentó.

-Voy a ir a proteger a mi amiga- dijo antes de levantarse y salir por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

-Podrían escusarnos Seika-sama tal vez los otros esten algo cansados por el viaje y el día de ayer- dijo muy cortesmente, pero serio.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, puede retirarse, solo espero que en la tarde esten todos aquí, para darles los detalles de algo- parandose para explicar mejor.

-Si señor- antes de retirarse, en el comedor solo quedaron los Kuran y Sai el cual al verse asi, se retiro con una disculpa.

Ya en el pasillo no había nadie, los tres estaban en la habitación Uchiha.

-Y ya que los demás no tienen muchas ganas de salir de su comoda y mullida cama… ¿qué vamos hacer frentona?- dijo Ino dandole un toque de codo.

-Pues no se puerca… tu eres la de los planes, quiero entrenar pero como no se puede nos toca aguantarte… así que decide tu- dijo cohibida, Sasuke estaba escuchando la conversación de las jóvenes parado de brazos crusados… al igual que ellas no tenía idea de que hacer, había pensado en meditar un rato, pero algo le decía que en su habitación no podía hacerlo, que en unas horas, sonidos raros saldrían de las otras habitaciones, y no le convencía de mucho salir para encontrarse con el tal Kaname, así estaría cuidando mejor a su "esposa", aunque fuese un fastidio soportar a la rubia ruidosa; ya Sakura no era tan gritona, y tan pegote con él, así que estar en su compañía le agradaba ya, que a veces tenían ratos de silencio muy cómodos, ya no le fastidiaba para nada, pero si le irritaba su rubia amiga, ella si que no había cambiado, al contrario se había vuelto peor, solo que ahora no le profesaba ese supuesto "amor", pero no le quitaba lo fastidiosa, ahora parecía que la obseción a él fue transferida hacia Sakura, ya que donde la veía arrebetía hacía ella como lo hacía con él antes, si no se diese cuenta que le gustaba Sai podía jurar que se había vuelto homosexual y le encantaba Sakura. (Na: siempre quice poner eso, es muy bueno imaginarse a Sasuke celoso de Ino por Sakura)

-Bueno… ya fuimos ayer de compras, así que lo que nos queda es curiosear por la aldea, y ya que tenemos a Sasuke para que nos cuide- dijo con voz pícara, cosa que no noto Sakura pero si Sasuke (na: siempre me ha parecido grato poner a Sakura como una boba inocente… al punto de la ingenuidad matutina, solo que sus dotes ninja, captaba lo de las trampas pero no lo sentimental, eso se lo dejaba a Ino)

-Como quieras… ¿Tu qué dices Sasuke… nos acompañas?- dijo mirandolo con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Si- como siempre tosco y frio.

-Bueno entonces andando- dijo Ino arrastrando a Sakura de las manos.

-Espera Ino, hay que avisarle a Sai- dijo con una clara curiosidad en el rostro, Sasuke suponía la respuesta, tuvo la mala experiencia anoche de escucharlos.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices, por que mejor no nos vamos a los baños termales- dijo poniendo ahora si con dudas a Sakura.

-Eso no responde - dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-Si… vamos a buscarlo, y nos vamos a los baños- dijo fastidiada, y ahora si arrastrando a Sakura, mientras tanto Sasuke les seguía de cerca, sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba la rubia, no necesitaba ser un genio, al llegar al baño se separarían en mujeres y hombres, así ella evitaría por toda costa a Sai, y tendría para ella sola a Sakura.

Se encontraron a Sai en el camino, el cual acepto en ir con ellos, claro está que Ino no fue la que le invitó sino Sakura.

Al llegar a la habitación de cambio.

-bueno vamos Sakura… es hora de respirar- dijo Ino arrastrando a su gran amiga de la bata de baño.

-Pero veo que están aquí… es bueno encontrarlos- dijo la señora Kuran que llegaba con su hija Yuki.

-Buenas… que bien que estén aquí, así no estaremos solas… ¿verdad Ino?- dijo Sakura arreglandose la bata que Ino había arrugado.

-No Sakura-san nosotros tenemos nuestros termales privados- dijo con cara de pena- pero no se preocupen, para que no se separen de sus esposos, están los baños binarios así no se sentirán solas- eso si que pudo sacarle sonrrojos a las dos chicas, no pensaban en esa posibilidad ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Ah! No, es que necesitamos tiempo para chicas- dijo Ino intentando que no pasara nada de lo que creía pasaría si se fuese con Sai a un baño juntos.

-Tonterías… las amigas se ven en tiendas de ropa… los esposos tienen que estar juntos en el baño- dijo dandole una palmada leve a la rubia. (Na: claramente la esposa del feudal no sabe nada sobre el plan de este)

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, mientras que Sai estaba algo cohibido, con la noticia de que se bañaría con la mujer que había ignorado en toda la mañana.

-Bueno si usted lo dice- bueno eso si que llego a sorprender a los tres amigos de ella, Sasuke jámas se imaginó que Sakura aceptara sin más en bañarse con él.

Ino si que estaba algo furiosa, y asustada, eso si no se lo esperaba de su mejor amiga, entregandola en la boca del lobo, aunque también podría ser que ella se estaba autoentregando a la boca del sharingan. (Realmente ojos de sharingan)

-Bueno no se diga más, venga y los acompaño- dijo empujando a Ino y Sai, quien no se habían mirado ya hace un buen rato; desaparecieron con la señora Kuran por un pasillo.

-Mi mamá quiere ser cupido- dijo como comentario Yuki mientras caminaba por otro pasillo con Sasuke y Sakura destrás de ella.

-Perdón que me meta. Pero ¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Sakura curiosa.

-Se nota que tu eres la más distraida de todas- dijo risueña, eso hizo que la cara de Sakura se volviera de total interrogación mientras que Sasuke esbonzaba una sonrisa- ¿O me equivoco Sasuke-san?- dijo abriendo un cuarto y mostrando el interior de este.

-No se equivoca- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Yuki le pareció muy tierno, el como Sasuke miraba a Sakura.

-Que lindo es- dijo refiriendose al baño, era proporcional, no era solo madera con paderes grises, nada de eso, paredes blancas con destellos dorados, las aguas estaban rodeadas por piedras negras que le daban el toque de misterio, y había una ducha cerca, con cesped debajo de esta. Eso hacia que la noche se viera hermosa, un cuarto con vista nocturna, que entraba un agradable frio, y que sumado al termal llegaba a una agradable sensación.

-Bueno yo me voy, que lo disfruten- dijo antes de salir y mirar a Sasuke picaramente, Sasuke solo sonrio, todas las mujeres menos la "suya" eran pervertidas, pero mejor, así le gustaba más, en su etapa de ingeniudad total si que la hacia verse más sexy a sus ojos.

Sakura no tenía idea de si bañarse o no, o decir algo, estaba roja de la vergüenza, se volteo a ver a Sasuke, pero volteo rápidamente la cara, se había encontrado con Sasuke desprendiendose de su bata, para ingresar a las termas.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche hay parada… o te vas a meter?- dijo mirandola sin disimulo alguno, enserio quería verla, pero ella no daba indicios de que quisiera desvestirse- No veo… pero no te quedes hay, aunque la vista sea buena es incomodo que parezcas estatua- dijo poniendose las manos en los ojos, y volteando la cara para no verla, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Sakura no estaba muy confiada, pero Sasuke tenía razón, quedarse ahí sería incomodo para ambos, y sabía que no podía safarse de la señora Kuran, al fin y al cabo eran "esposos". Así que sin muchas ganas se empezó a bajar la bata, la colgo y se fue metiendo poco a poco en las termas.

Sasuke sintió cuando ella se estaba introduciendo al agua, no era un pervertido como Naruto como para espiar, pero es que en verdad, se estaba imaginando a Sakura entrar, y más de mil maneras de darle la bienvenida, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo hasta que escucho como ella le indicaba que ya podría voltear.

Se la encontró bastante roja, lo atribuía al calor o a la vergüenza que sentía.

-Oye… no te quedes tanto tiempo mirandome asi… da un poco de miedo- ash eso si que hizo que Sasukito se despertara, verla con miedo, más con el lindo sonrrojo, y más sabiendo que estaba desnuda, y totalmente a su merced.

(Na: bueno el Sasuke acontinuación, es el que me gusta a mi, ya que no es tan frio, y tampoco tan orgulloso)

-Dime Sakura… desde cuando te doy miedo- ahora si no tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada, Sasuke cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella con una mirada lujuriosa.

Llegó hasta quedar pegado a Sakura.

-Ahora más de cerca, ¿què tal… sigo dando miedo?- dijo acercandose a sus labios, pero no los besaba, solo pasaba su respiración por la carita de ella.

Sakura no tenía idea de que pensar… por un lado estaba desnuda a mercer de un hombre y sin derecho a pedir ayuda, y por el otro lado era Sasuke el cual se estaba portando un tanto diferente y algo le decía que le gustaba.

-Vamos a quitar tu miedo- dijo tomandola de la cintura, ya hace un buen tiempo que había querido probar esos labios tentativos, pero no había podido por cuestión de tiempo y lugar, ahora tenía toda una mañana en un lugar donde nadie podría escucharlos y menos verlos, así que si ella no se oponía la iba a disfrutar, son esposos ¿no? Así que no hay ningún problema.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué te comportas de esta manera?- decía intimidada por la cercanía y por los comentarios- Estás muy cerca de mi- decía una y otra vez al ver como avanzaba Sasuke para reclamar sus labios.

Ignorando lo que decía SU pelirrosa arremetió contra sus labios, ella no daba tregua a lo que había hecho el pelinegro. Sasuke de inmediato notó que a Sakura aquel beso le impactaba, ya que no le correspondía, se separó de ella, para verla a los ojos, estaba totalmente sonrojada, Sasuke no quería asustar más a Sakura, ya la veía bastante asustada, al pricipio pensó que si la besaba el miedo anteriormente visto se iría y le seguiría el juego y hasta terminaría en algo muy inspirador, pero al verla con los ojos como platos y desconcertada, le hizo recapacitar para alejarse a tiempo antes de que nisiquiera fuese capaz de acostarse en la cama, sería tan capaz de acostarse en el mueble, y no quería que pasara eso.

-Disculpa Sakura… fue un impulso- dijo separandose de ella, para irse al otro lado de las termas.

-Descuida Sasuke- no sabía que decir, ultimamente se había sentido bastante cómoda con Sasuke, ya hace mucho que no se sentía tan loca por él, ahora era más controlada claro sin dejar de lado que todavía lo quería aunque quería convencerse de que solo era por amigos, le gustaba mucho estar con Sasuke, y sabía a la perfección que lo sucedido podría perjudicar en algo su relación de amistad.

-¿Enserio no has notado lo de Ino y Sai?- dijo Sasuke cambiando un poco el ambiente, ya que aparentemente ella no lo iba hacer.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿puedes explicarte mejor?- dijo mirándola curiosa, y con ojos de agradecimiento por salir de ese silencio incomodo.

-De esa absurda pelea- dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa- enserio que eres bastante despistada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye… no soy despistada… pero explica, ¿qué paso con Ino y Sai?- dijo haciendo pucheros, gesto tierno a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Así de cansada estabas anoche, que ni escuchaste, hasta te aseguro que Hinata y el Dobe escucharon- dijo rodando los ojos y acercándose a Sakura.

-Bueno si estaba bastante cansada, de todas a mi fue la que Ino más cambio de vestidos- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Hmp… no vuelvas a sacar la lengua- dijo acercándose y llegando al lado de Sakura, la cual se quedó mirándolo con autoridad.

-¿Y por qué no?- mirándose frente a frente, retándose por ganar la autoridad.

-Inténtalo y te lo explico… no vaya a ser que se te enfrié- dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué se enfrié? Estás loco Sasuke, ¿Cómo crees?- dijo riéndose de él.

-Hmp yo solo decía- dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodando la cabeza en la orilla de las termas.

-Como quieras- repitiendo la misma acción de Sasuke.


	14. TeRmAs SaIiNo

**En las otras termas**

-Pero que lindo- decía una rubia mirando el interior del cuarto.

-Si lo es- sin más se quito la bata para quedar en ropa interior.

Ino se volteo súbitamente para no verlo, pero luego se acordó de algo, así que ella también se quito su bata, ahora si que logro impresionar a Sai, quien en ningún momento desvió la cara del cuerpo semidesnudo de Ino.

-Sai- mencionó Ino al ver la mirada tan penetrante de Sai, se fue acercando a él, hasta llegar a tocar su pecho contra el de él.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con la respiración enloquecida, y con su entrepierna palpitante.

-Anoche te dije que no estaba lista… y tu mencionaste que me estarías esperando… estoy lista- dijo muy cerca de los labios de él.

-¿Segura?- lo único que mencionó, y rogaba por una respuesta afirmativa.

Solo afirmo con la cabeza, para después besarle, el beso mostraba entre necesidad y deseo, Sai no se lo creía, pero no demoró mucho en corresponderle, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él quería; sin perder tiempo se apodero de la cintura desnuda de ella, la cual emitió un gemido por el contacto entre su intimidad y la de Sai la cual estaba bastante despierta, estaba desesperado e Ino no se la dejaba fácil, estaba totalmente ida, gemía bastante fuerte, cosa que lo excitaba mucho más, sin más le quito la parte superior e inferior de la única vestimenta de ella, e hizo lo mismo con la de él, la tomo de la espalda y las piernas y sin romper el beso se introdujo con ella en el agua, al sentir el agua caliente sobre sus cuerpo ocasionó que ambos gimieran fuertemente, la dejó en pie, y la atrajo de la nalgas volviendo a sacar otro gemido de parte de ella, Ino estaba en otro mundo, enserio que deseaba con todo el alma y lo de la noche anterior no fue por que no quisiera solo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y ya estaba rata de que la consideraran débil, así que solo reaccionó como una tonta adolecente, pero hoy si que estaba bastante bien físicamente; Sai comenzó a poner su manos sobre el pecho de ella, Oh! Eso si logro excitarla más si es que eso era posible, posó sus manos en el cabello de él, lo jaló hacia ella, para profundizar ese beso alocado, él se despego de los labios de ella para ir bajando por su cuello, y luego posarlos en el pecho de ella, comenzó a besar los alrededores del duro pezón para luego morder suave sobre la piel, la otra mano se encaminó hacia la intimidad de ella, la cual dio un pequeño salto por el contacto, Ino necesitaba más contacto con la mano de él, así que subió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sai, ese sí que fue un gran aviso, estaba bastante distraído en besar y tocar que por el movimiento de Ino se estrelló contra la orilla de las termas, claro sin dañar las piernas de ella.

Gemidos de semi-palabras y gemidos con nombres Sai e Ino, ya no aguantando más quitó la mano de la zona intimida de ella y beso de nuevo los labios de su amada, se acomodó un poco y toco su sexo con el de Ino, se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella, haciendo que Ino arañara su espalda, durante el beso pudo soborear una gota salada que había llegado a sus labios, lo que daba constancia que estaba llorando, se separó de ella para verificar bien, y en efecto estaba con cara de dolor.

-Me voy a detener- dijo con la voz preocupada.

-No… no lo hagas, eso se va a pasar- dijo apretándolo más hacia ella para que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

-Pero… te duele- obvio que a él ya empezaba a dolerle su erección estaba más que indispuesto a dejarla, pero verla sufrir de nuevo por él, no lo dejaba continuar.

-Ya verás… que con el agua se va yendo… el dolor- dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

El por primera vez sonrió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, haciendo que ella lo besara con pura pasión y deseo. No conteniéndose más la penetró de una sola estocada, y espero hasta que se ella se acostumbrará al intruso. Se quedó un buen rato quieto, más que adolorido, enserio necesitaba locamente penetrarla como una bestia. Ino fue cediendo ante el dolor, y se acostó en el hombro de Sai.

-No… fue tan… difícil- dijo en su oído. Sai sonrió, esa era la campanada para tenerla por completo.

Comenzó con grandes estocadas, haciendo que Ino subiera fuertemente y rosara sus pechos con su cara, el agua le impedía ser más rápido, ambos se estaban desesperando, así que como gran ninja, Sai saltó con Ino enredada en la cintura, sin separase en ningún momento, y la acostó sobre el pastizal, colocándose él encima de ella, eso si que era una gran experiencia, Sai ahora si estaba como loco, embestía tan fuerte y rápido que no le dejaba a Ino ni saber en que momento tocaba las estrellas y el pasto.

Fueron muchas embestidas hasta que Ino llegó y un par de embestidas más y Sai se desplomó sobre ella, regándose dentro de ella.

-¿Anoche me privaste de esto?... no creo que hoy te deje escapar- dijo Sai intentando calmar su respiración, ese comentario sí que hizo reír a Ino, la cual beso a Sai de nuevo.

-¿Entonces otra tanda?- dijo con voz lujuriosa extremamente sensual.

-No lo dudes- y volvió a sonreírle de forma sincera.

En esa habitación no solo el agua caliente votaba vapor, dos cuerpos desnudos y apasionados desprendían el vapor acompañante.

**Ya en la tarde**

-Espero la estén pasando de maravilla- decía el Kuran mayor.

-Claro que si Seika-san, han sido todos muy amables con nosotros- dijo Naruto al otro lado del comedor.

-Espero que en estas dos semanas también la pasen bien, aunque tengo un evento para ustedes- dice de nuevo Seika.

-¿De qué se trata Seika-sama?- preguntó un curioso Kazekage.

-Para darles la bienvenida- haciendo pausa y tomando un poco de su bebida- haré una fiesta, para que conozcan a nuestra gente, así podrán socializar mejor con sus nuevos aliados- decía con una sonrisa bastante des confiable.

-No debió molestarse, recorriendo la aldea podemos conocer a su gente- dijo Naruto, que al igual que sus amigos esa última sonrisa del mayor no le gustaba mucho.

-No es ninguna molestia… además recorriendo la aldea como dice Hokage-sama no conocerán a mi gente más confiable- dice elevando un poco la voz- además ustedes son jóvenes necesitan divertirse.

En definitiva a este hombre nadie le gana, conclusión que habían sacado los ninjas invitados.

-Bueno Seika-sama para cuando sería la celebración que nos ha comentado- dice Gaara.

-Pues, no he predeterminado la fecha, me gustaría que ustedes la escogieran- dice ya bajando la voz.

-Nosotros no tenemos mucho que hacer durante estas dos semanas, más que los preparativos para la alianza- dice Naruto.

-Bueno entonces yo escogeré la mejor fecha para todos- dice la señora Kuran. (Esta conversación ya no es solo entre los kages y Seika)

-Claro cariño- dice mirando a su esposa- además, ya todos tienen sus trajes para el evento, así que puede ser cuando quieras- mirando fijamente a su esposa (aunque tenga planes macabros, les digo que él quiere mucho a su esposa e hijos)

-Claro ya después saldrán de nuevo a comprarse para el matrimonio- dice la señora a sus invitados.

No hubo más comentarios durante el almuerzo, así hasta que llegó la media tarde.


	15. AvErGoNzAnDo A LoS TíMiDoS

Las mujeres se encontraban en el gran jardín de la mansión charlando amenamente.

-Yuki-chan entonces no conoces a tu prometido?- pregunto una rubia bastante interesada en la conversación.

-Pues no, en realidad ni una fotografía tengo de él, pero escuche que es muy guapo- dijo con una sonrisa bastante nostálgica.

-¿Por lo menos sabes como se llama?- dijo ahora la castaña de chonguitos

-Por supuesto, su nombre es Zero Kiriyu- dijo un poco feliz.

-Es el hijo del señor feudal del país de las nubes- dijo la señora Kuran apareciendo con una criada.

-Entonces es rico- dijo Ino entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto, aunque eso a mi no me importa mucho… yo lo hago por cuestión de alianzas- dijo decepcionada por acordarse de su hecho de matrimonio.

-¿Es joven?- preguntó Temari mirando a la cuestionada, la cual solo asintió a la pregunta- Guapo, joven, y rico… no le veo el problema… peor terminar vieja sin nadie… ¿no es así Sakura?- el comentario dejó sorprendida a la peli rosada.

-oye yo no soy vieja- dijo parándose molesta por el comentario de la rubia.

-No me malinterpretes Sakurita, lo digo por tu ex sensei- dijo moviendo de lado a lado las manos para que la oji jade se calmara.

-Ah! Es por ella, así, pero ella es un caso diferente, si se enamoro así que ella no es punto de comparación- dijo mirando con enfado a la chica.

-Como sea… esto es bárbaro, así sea guapo y joven si no lo conozco, nunca me casaría, debo estar muy desesperada- grito Ino atrayendo la atención de las demás.

-O por obligación- dijo Yuki en un susurro, pero todas escucharon, y entendieron con exactitud a que se refería con ello, se le notaba la inconformidad del asunto, todos daban por hecho su matrimonio, pero ella aunque aparentara estar bien con la situación ellas no se lo creían.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema… por ejemplo ¡Cerda!- dijo Sakura mirando a la mencionada.

-¿Qué frentona?- dijo Ino mirando retadora a Sakura.

-Sasuke me mencionó de algo entre tu y Sai ¿Ya se aburrió de ti?- dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia.

-Nadie se aburre de mi frente de marquesina… tal vez sea Sasuke-kun quien se aburrió de ti- dijo levantándose de la silla para retar a la rosada.

-Claro que no… a demás no me cambies el tema- dijo Sakura parándose igualmente que Ino.

-¿Y por qué llorabas anoche después de un portazo de Sai?- dijo Temari uniéndose a la conversación.

-Peleas entre esposos… pero ya esta resuelto- dijo Ino sentándose de nuevo.

-Sabía que era buena idea separarlas en las aguas termales… parecía que no se querían ver el uno al otro- dijo la señora Kuran levantándose de su asiento- bueno, las dejo, ven Yuki- termino de decir la señora Kuran.

Al salir las dos mujeres las de Konoha y Suna se quedaron en silencio.

-Tal parece que ya no es solo fingir matrimonio- dijo Allin con cara de depravada.

-Tal parece que no- dijo Matsuri viendo la cara roja de algunas.

-Debe ser genial estar casada- susurro Hinata.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Tu Hinata? Con lo lento que es Naruto- dijo Tenten codeando un poco a Hinata quien estaba bastante roja.

-Tenten-san no… no es lo que cree- dijo Hinata roja como tomate.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan pervertidos son los de ustedes?- dijo Allin con cara pervertida a las chicas.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?- dijo Sakura confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta… hasta Sasuke Uchiha debe ser pervertido- dijo Allin mirando a todas las chicas las cuales negaron con la cabeza exceptuando a Hinata y Matsuri que no hicieron nada.

-No Allin, ese es el peor ejemplo, Sasuke Uchiha no es para nada pervertido, creo que hasta homo será, y Sakura no se hace la tonta, es tonta que es diferente-dijo Ino burlándose de Haruno.

-Yo no soy tonta Cerda, claro que se que significa esa palabra, lo que no se es el por que de la pregunta… además Sasuke no es homosexual- dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua a Ino.

-¡Ya lo comprobaste!- grito Ino ensordeciendo a las demás.

-No grites Ino, te van a oír- dijo Tenten.

-Pero la frente de marquesin ya lo hizo con Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino mirando pícaramente a Sakura.

-¿Qué significa eso de que yo ya lo hice con Sasuke?- dijo Sakura confundida.

-¿Enserio no entiendes?- dijo Allin mirándola como si fuera un extra terrestre.

-Claro que no entiende- dijo Tenten haciendo señas de quitarle importancia.

-Pero tu si entiendes a la perfección- dijo Allin codeando a Tenten.

-Bueno… pues… yo…-fue interrumpida en su tartamudeo y salvándola de un desmayo.

-Hola chicas- un castaño entro junto con seis hombres más- nos dijeron que se habían quedado solas- dijo Kankuro acercándose a su esposa.

-Amor- grito Allin colgándose del cuello de su esposo y robándole un beso.

-Que escandalosos son- dijo Gaara acercándose a Matsuri y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo reír.

-Bueno ¿qué hacemos? Hace rato que no estamos todos juntos- dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Hinata.

-Lo primero sería bajarle el rubor a Tenten- dijo Allin carcajeándose, mientras la mencionada se ponía más roja y los hombres se sentaban junto a sus esposas.

-¿Y porqué esta tan roja?- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata.

-Comentarios… comentarios sin ninguna importancia… ¿verdad Tenten?- dijo Allin quien la estaba pasando estupendo.

-Sin ninguna importancia- dijo Tenten todavía roja, Neji la miraba con una semi sonrisa, se imaginaba que la había puesto así, y agradecía que solo a ella la molestaran y no a él.

-Bueno chicas, ¿de qué hablaban?- dijo Naruto tomando algo que había estado tomando Hinata la cual le había ofrecido.

-No pues de lo per…- pero fue súbitamente interrumpida, las otras seis con las habilidades de ninja habían llegado a taparle la boca a Allin tirando a Kankuro en el camino, todos los hombres estaban con los ojos como platos, hasta Matsuri y Hinata se habían levantado.

-Lo que sea que estaban hablando, era muy serio- dijo Shikamaru mirando impresionado como Ino gritaba "bocona" a Allin y ella solo reía argumentando que era para asustarlas.

-Estaban planeando nuestra destrucción- dijo Kankuro sonriendo por como tenían a su esposa y esta estaba riendo.

-Bueno deja de decir eso- dijo Temari mirando a Allin- debes comportarte cuñada o tu boca nos va a llevar a la quinta guerra ninja- sentándose junto a Shikamaru al igual que todas.

-¿Entonces nuestra muerte a que hora va a ser?- dijo Kankuro tomando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Esperen a que se duerman- dijo Allin riendo, Tenten, Ino y Matsuri se rieron y Temari, Hinata y Sakura se sonrojaron.

-Bueno no tengo ganas de dormirme hoy- dijo Kankuro besando el cuello de Allin.

-Si Temari, Hinata y la fea se sonrojan más, explotaran- dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente, pero no le duro mucho ya que Sakura le dio un capón.

-Deja de decirme fea, baka- dijo Sakura aún roja.

-Bueno, dejen de avergonzarlas- dijo Naruto- vamos quiero hacer algo- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Entonces Hokage ¿qué quiere hacer?- dijo Shikamaru con resignación.

-¿Habrá alguna piscina o algo así?- dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Hay yacusis binarios- dijo sin más Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay yacusis?- dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

-Porque ya fui- dijo retirando importancia.

-¿Y qué es eso de binario?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Matrimoniales- dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Naruto miraba a Sakura y luego a Sasuke y nuevamente a Sakura y después a Sasuke- Los dos lo usaron- dijo levantando las cejas con mirada picara.

-Cállate Naruto- dijo Sakura nuevamente roja.

-Dobe- capón marca Sasuke para Naruto.

-Teme gruñón…- dijo Naruto- bueno allá no, quiero pasar la tarde con todos ustedes- dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Prefieres pasar tiempo con todos a estar solo con Hinata en aguas termales?- dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-Bueno…yo- no le salían las palabras estaba ruborizado y ni que hablar de Hinata.

-Bueno había escuchado que en este sitio hay un gran baño, donde cabemos todos, y así Naruto no se separa de nosotros- dijo Ino con burla, pero sacando a la pareja del bochorno.

-Bueno vamos- dijo Allin arrastrando a las chicas.

-Bueno eso significa que debemos ir a cambiarnos- dijo Shikamaru levantándose con mucha pereza.

-No me esperen- dijo Kankuro saliendo detrás de su esposa.

-Él no tiene vergüenza- comentó Gaara.

-Vamos.


	16. VaMoS

En uno de los cuartos.

Una peli rosa se tiro a la cama después de ser arrastrada a su cuarto.

Se sentía cansada y no quería ir, pero como el más entusiasmado era Naruto no quería dejarlo.

-Veo que no quieres ir- una voz en la puerta la sacó de los pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Sasuke- dijo sentándose en la cama- realmente quiero tomar una siesta, me imagino cómo será el escándalo- dijo mirándose las manos.

-No vamos si no quieres- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- no quiero estar sola, aunque también quiero tomar una siesta- dijo tirándose de nuevo en la cama.

Un gruñido se escucho en el cuarto, Sakura abrió un ojo y vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué la risa?- dijo Sakura levantando una ceja.

-Digamos que me dejaste una buena vista- dijo tocando la parte baja de la pierna de ella.

-Pensándolo bien… vamos- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Entonces quieres que me bañe contigo- dijo el también levantándose y caminando detrás de ella.

-Claro que no- se metió en el baño y cerro con llave.

Sasuke se fue hacia su mochila para cambiarse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

En otro cuarto

Una castaña se estaba cambiando cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sacaba la bata que intentaba ponerse antes.

-Neji- suspiro Tenten al sentir los labios del oji perla en su cuello.

-Conozcamos los baños binarios- le susurro al oído cosa que hizo erizar a la castaña.

-Van a… sospechar- dijo sin moverse solo sintiendo a su amado.

-Ya lo están haciendo, no te preocupes- entre besos que repartía por todo el cuello.

-Ahora si me preocupo- alejándose un poco, pero no logro soltar los brazos de su cintura.

-Estamos casados- se burlo dándole la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

-Te estas tomando la misión muy enserio- dijo mirándolo retadoramente.

-¿Por qué no?- robándole un beso que fue correspondido gustosamente por Tenten.

-Vamos después a los binarios, primero vamos con los demás- dijo dándole un beso y logrando zafarse del agarre del oji perla.

-En Konoha no podrás escapar- dijo dándole un beso y entrando al baño a ponerse su bata.

En otro cuarto

-Vamos Hinata- decía Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata.

-Claro…- tartamudeo por el contacto con Naruto.

En otro cuarto

-Apúrate vago- decía una rubia algo furiosa por la lentitud con que hacía las cosas su compañero de su habitación.

-Problemática, todos deben estarse tomando su tiempo, eres muy problemática mujer- dijo Shikamaru acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia mientras pasaba el brazo por la pequeña cintura de ella, y la acercaba mucho a él.

-Suéltame…- Shikamaru la interrumpió con un beso apasionado, ella no lo correspondió, se quedó aturdida y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Me esperarás?- le susurro en el oído de manera sensual, ella solo asintió aún aturdida.

Shikamaru la llevo en la cama, la sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después dirigirse un momento al baño, salió ya con la bata, le tomo la mano a Temari para que se levantara, aún estaba como zombie y solo se dejaba hacer, luego Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura nuevamente y volvió a besarla pero esta vez más suave y tierno, el cual Temari si respondió, pero solo duró uno segundos antes de que Shikamaru lo desasiera, con ambas manos tomo la carita de Temari.

-Vamos- la soltó y tomo la mano de ella, ella solo lo siguió en silencio.

En otro cuarto

-Amor hace cosquillas- decía una peli azul intentando salir de la habitación ya que su esposo la tenía acorralada en la pared haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago.

-Que bien- decía ahora besando el inicio de los senos de su esposa.

-Kankuro vamos, nos están esperando- colocando las palmas de las manos sobre los hombros de él para alejarlo.

-Solo es un momento- decía quitando las manos de su esposa y colocándolas arriba de su cabeza.

-No seas mentiroso… tu no te tardas un momento… ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir la mano de su esposo en su intimidad.

-Dime, si te quieres ir- dijo moviendo la mano que tenía en la entre pierna de su esposa.

-Eres un tonto- dijo besando a Kankuro- claro que no, me quiero quedar aquí- dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

-Después de ese beso no salimos todo el día de aquí- dijo dándole un beso de puro amor.

-Amor que tierno eres- dijo envolviendo las piernas en la cintura de él.

-Solo contigo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cama con su esposa en brazos, estaban empezando a desnudarse cuando…

-Tengo ganas de sake- dijo Allin sorprendiendo a Kankuro.

-Pero tu no tomas amor- dijo Kankuro alejándose un poco de Allin.

-Pero se me antojó- dijo mirándola con cara de cachorrito, cosa que no pudo ignorar Kankuro.

-Bueno entonces vamos con todas y buscamos sake- dijo con una sonrisa.

En otro cuarto

-Gaara- dijo Matsuri intentando darle un beso a su esposo.

-Vamos, no quiero al intenso de Naruto aquí- dijo levantándola.

-Gaara, bájame- dijo Matsuri en un intento inútil de bajarse de los brazos del padre de su hijo.

-Vamos- la saco del cuarto en los brazos ignorando el movimiento de su esposa.


	17. PoR UnA BuEnA TaRdE CoN TuS AmIgAs

**En las termas**

-Tomemos sake- una peli azul llegó con un castaño y cuatro botellas de sake.

-¿Y qué celebramos?- dijo una peli rosa tomando una de las botellas.

-Que todos nos amamos- grito sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos.

-Estar tanto tiempo con mi hermano te daño el cerebro- dijo una rubia y tomando la otra botella.

-Pero es verdad- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Como digas- Ino tomo un poco de sake de la botella de la peli rosa.

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo Naruto viendo divertido la escena de todas (excepto Matsuri) tomando sake, y quitándose la bata para quedar en traje de baño y meterse dentro de las termas.

-Cállate- dijeron al unísono Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ahora susurrando.

-Realmente quiero ver borracha a mi mujer- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa viendo como su esposa toma el sake como si fuese agua.

-Que pervertido eres- dijo Naruto sentándose y viendo a Hinata en la misma condición que todas.

-Como sea, no entiendo como es que todas aceptaron, me imagine que las mujeres no hacían eso- dijo Sai rascándose la barbilla y sentándose junto a Naruto al igual que todos.

-Los libros no saben cómo son las mujeres realmente- dijo Shikamaru tomando un poco de sumo que había traído uno de los sirvientes.

-Realmente espero con ansias ver a mi mujer borracha jaja- dijo Kankuro en una carcajada.

-Realmente te toca esperar un par de horas- dijo Gaara mirando como Matsuri cerraba los ojos en las termas mientras reía por los comentarios de las kunoichis.

-Tú no estás afanado porque sabes que aunque quisieras Matsuri no puede tomar jejeje- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Espero te cuides, porque si Allin está embarazada y no lo saben van a tener muchos problemas- dijo mirando con la ceja alzada a su hermano.

-No creo que este embarazada- dijo un poco preocupado mirando la sonrisa de su mujer.

-Realmente deberías asegurarte, antes de que sea peor- dijo Naruto riendo un poco.

-No creo, pero hay que averiguar- dijo Kankuro parándose-¡Amor te has sentido mareada, fatigada, antojada o algo así!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-¡No realmente…porque!- gritó sacando una gota a todos… realmente son la pareja que mejor se complementan.

-¡Porque creen que puedes estar embarazada, y si te emborrachas pues estaremos en problemas!- eso no era una conversación nada normal.

-¡No te preocupes, todavía no estoy embarazada!- para luego seguir bebiendo con las mujeres.

-Bueno ya la escuchaste- se sentó y miró a su hermano.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, yo te advertí- dijo Gaara metiéndose en las termas y nadando hasta quedar cerca de su esposa y asustándola, haciendo reír a las mujeres.

-Cambio mucho- dijo Sasuke mirando a Gaara reír con las demás.

-Desde que conoció a Naruto cambio un 50%, pero cuando se casó ya no hay nada del psicópata anterior- dijo para luego tirarse en las termas y hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero asustó fue a Temari.

-¡Kankuro idiota, casi me matas del susto!- gritó Temari después de recuperarse del susto.

-Te compadezco Shikamaru, tu mujer es una escandalosa- dijo Neji palmeando la espalda del vago.

-Por lo menos no es Sakura o Ino- dijo restándole importancia, y recibiendo miradas acecinas marca Sasuke y Sai.

-Eso quiere decir, que si el teme se casa, va a dejar de ser tan teme- dijo Naruto con una zorruna sonrisa picando el hombro de Sasuke.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke algo afectado por el comentario.

-No me digas Dobe, teme- chilló Naruto.

-Dobe- y así siguieron hasta que se cansaron.

-Como sea, no puedo esperar a ver a Hinata borracha, ya entiendo lo que trató de decir Kankuro- dijo Naruto sonriendo y tirándose de bomba en las termas haciendo que todos se mojaran.

-¡Otro idiota!- gritó Temari al Hokage.

**Una hora después**

-Quierooo baiiiilar amorrrr miiiio- dijo totalmente borracha Allin, bailándole a un Kankuro muy sonriente.

-Claro mi vida- dijo parándose de la silla y tomando a su esposa por la cintura ya que estaba tan borracha que daba la impresión de que se caería.

-¿Cómo bailan sin música?- preguntó Matsuri a su esposo, ya que ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Gaara.

-Kankuro no tiene límites- fue lo único que dijo, mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a su esposa sin llegar a dañarla y tocando el vientre plano de ella.

-Saaakura vammmos a baiiiiilar- dijo una muy borracha Ino.

-Noooo quierooooo- dijo Sakura quitándose el agarre de Ino y volviéndose a sentar en las piernas de Sasuke quien estaba bastante divertido con las situación al igual que todos, que estaban en su misma posición... todas estaban sentadas en las piernas de sus esposos, hasta Hinata estaba en las piernas de Naruto sin ningún signo de vergüenza- dileee amorr que meee quiiiero queeedar aquiii contiiigo- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Sasuke quien estaba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Inoooo déjaala connn su amorsooote, yoo baiilo coontigoo- dijo Temari parándose de las piernas de Shikamaru.

-Vaamos entoncesss- dijo Ino halando a Temari cerca de lo que la parejita habían denominado como "pista de baile"

Sai y Shikamaru se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo bailar significativamente a las dos rubias.

Neji estaba acariciando el cabello de Tenten quien estaba dormida en las piernas de él a quien no le fastidiaba en lo absoluto. Naruto estaba riéndose de lo que Hinata le decía, ya que al estar tan borracha todo lo que decía se escuchaba como un bebe balbuceando. Sasuke estaba sonriendo de ver como Sakura le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente y se veía bastante concentrada en su trabajo.

-Bueno lo mejor será macharnos a dormir, ya se ha oscurecido- dijo Neji parándose con una Tenten dulcemente dormida.

-Neji tiene razón, pero no creo prudente caminar por la mansión en traje de baño, será mejor ponernos las batas- dijo Naruto sentando a Hinata en la silla quien se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y seguía balbuceando como bebe, mientras que el rubio se ponía la bata e intentaba colocársela a una Hinata bastante inquieta.

-Naruto tiene razón, Shikamaru por favor ayúdame con Tenten- dijo Neji mientras le tendía a Tenten a Shikamaru y se colocaba su bata para después ponérsela a la dormida Tenten, para después él tomarla en brazos.

Casi la misma maniobra que hizo Naruto la hizo Sasuke.

-Pobres, no me imagino la resaca de mañana- dijo Matsuri colocándose ella misma su bata con un poco de ayuda de su esposo.

-Nosotros dos le pediremos de favor al algún sirviente que preparé té para mañana para ellas- dijo Gaara ahora colocándose su propia bata y tomando a Matsuri de la cintura, para luego salir a buscar a algún sirviente de la mansión.

-Bueno pues la pregunta es ¿cómo haremos para que dejen de bailar las rubias sexys?- dijo Sai mirando a Shikamaru.

-Noquéenlas- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a su sexy peli-rosa.

-Bailen con ellas, después será más fácil vestirlas y llevarlas por separado- dijo Naruto también con una pelinegra en brazos.

-¿Kankuro-san se fue?- dijo Neji mirando para todas partes con una castaña bien dormida en brazos.

-El si supo aprovechar la situación- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a otros dos caballos de carga marca "chicas sexys borrachas" y pasando al lado de Sai y Shikamaru que intentaban muy sensualmente separar a las rubias.

-Saaai amorrrrrrrr bailaaaaaaaa tuuuuu coooonmiiiigo- decía Ino colgándose de Sai quien no opuso resistencia.

-Vagoooooo yaaaa teeengoo sueeeño- dijo Temari acostándose en el hombro de Shikamaru quien no hizo nada- cargaame- dijo Temari colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y mirándolo con cara de perrito.

-Problemática- dijo sonriendo y acomodándole la bata a Temari quien se dejaba hacer, para después tomarla en brazos y salir con ella a su dormitorio.

-Ino déjate que te ponga la bata- dijo Sai con la bata en mano e intentando ponérsela a la rubia.

-Noooo quieeroo- dijo Ino besando al azabache.

Mientras la borracha besaba a su pareja, este aprovechó y le puso la bata para después tomarla en brazos sin romper el beso y salir directo a la habitación, al llegar a la puerta de salida de las termas la rubia lo soltó y se quedó dormida.

-Si que eres un caso- dijo Sai acomodando mejor a la rubia entre sus brazos, pero cuando estaba cruzando por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio se encontró con Kaname junto a un rubio.

-Sai-san… ¿qué le ha pasado a su esposa?- preguntó mirando con cara de preocupación a la rubia en los brazos del hombre.

-Buenas tardes… Solo se ha pasado de tragos con sus amigas- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio que venía junto al dueño de la casa.

-Me imaginé que le había sucedido algo malo…bueno me da el gusto de presentarle a un gran amigo, Takuma Ichijo, Sai Yamanaka- dijo señalándolos a ambos.

-Un gusto conocerle- dijo Takuma haciendo una reverencia, para luego mirar a la chica.

-Lo mismo, y pues ella se llama Ino Yamanaka, si me disculpan debo ir a que descanse, hasta luego- hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a los hombres solos, en verdad odio como el rubio vio a SU mujer.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo

-¿No me dijiste que la más hermosa era una pelirrosada?- dijo Takuma mirando a Kaname.

-Claro y no me retracto- dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Lo que quiere decir que Ino Yamanaka es mía, esa cara de ángel me encanto- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Bueno solo aguántate a la dichosa fiesta, les quitaremos sus Kunoishis a esos estúpidos shinobis, sobre todo a Sakura- dijo Kaname alejándose junto a su amigo.

Después de que se retiraron una pareja apareció con cara de espanto.

**Bueno si les gusta espero que comenten y me sigan en la historia… no es por ser grosera pero si tengo aunque sea un solo comentario sigo subiendo en esta página, ya que es algo embolatoso y cansón, así que porfa comenten XD**


	18. GaAmAtSu

-Tenemos que hablar con Naruto- dijo Gaara yéndose a su habitación, agradecía haber ido a buscar al sirviente así se enteró de algo interesante.

-Tranquilízate amor- dijo Matsuri tocando la puerta de Naruto.

-Espero no termine mal- dijo Gaara, en ese momento Naruto abrió la puerto en pijama.

-Gaara ¿qué pasó?- dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

-Necesito reunirnos - dijo mientras tocaba las otras habitaciones junto con Matsuri y luego Naruto se les unió.

Ya dentro del cuarto del Kazekage estaban todos los hombres junto con Matsuri quien estaba mirando fijamente a su esposo preocupada.

-Y que es lo que quieres decirnos que no puede esperar a que las chicas se despierten- dijo Naruto pasando la mirada por la del Kazekage y su esposa.

-Matsuri y yo veníamos de la cocina cuando divisamos a Sai dirigiéndose a la habitación- dijo Gaara mirando al aludido quien asintió ante la afirmación del pelirrojo- cuando pasábamos por el pasillo en el que Sai había estado encontramos a Kuran Kaname junto a otro hombre- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Takuma Ichijo, Kuran Kaname me lo presentó cuando salí de las termas con Ino- dijo Sai.

-Era obvio que él había conocido a Ino- dijo Matsuri con la mirada perdida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sai.

-Con palabras textuales: Lo que quiere decir que Ino Yamanaka es mía, esa cara de ángel me encanto- dijo Matsuri mirando a su esposo y luego a Sai quien tenía la mirada echando chispa por los ojos.

-Lo mato- dijo Sai con aura de acecino.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Naruto tomándole del brazo.

-Eso dijo el compañero de Kaname, y este dijo: Bueno solo aguántate a la dichosa fiesta, les quitaremos sus Kunoishis a esos estúpidos shinobis, sobre todo a Sakura- dijo Gaara tocando el hombro de Sasuke quien no pudo disimular el enojo.

-Lo sabía- dijo con voz gutural Sasuke desprendiendo peor aura acecina que Sai.

-Tú también tranquilízate- dijo Naruto algo furioso.

-En la fiesta no las podemos dejar solas, a ninguna, así que por favor no se peleen para que están cercas de ellas- dijo Gaara mirando a los hombres.

-Primero capo al maldito que se acerque a mi mujer- dijo Kankuro mirando a Gaara.

-Pero no desconfíen tanto de nosotras, no creo que ninguna de nosotras le apetezca estar en este sitio - dijo Matsuri mirando a los hombres del cuarto.

-No se trata de eso Matsuri, no creo que ninguna de ustedes se quiera quedar aquí, pero hay ninjutsus muy poderosos y sinceramente es incierto a lo que nos enfrentamos en esta aldea- dijo Gaara mirando a su mujer un poco severo.

-Si no hay más que decir me largo- dijo Kankuro algo furioso y se fue a su habitación.

Así salieron todos de la habitación.

-No deberían subestimarnos tanto- dijo Matsuri cerrando el dormitorio y sacándose la bata para ponerse la pijama, claro que todo ante la atenta mirada de Gaara- aunque es bueno que cuiden a sus mujeres- dijo Matsuri acercando a su esposo a la cama.

-No es muy seguido, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro, castro y mato a quien te ponga un dedo encima y a _nuestro _hijo- dijo colocándose encima de su esposa, para luego besarla apasionadamente, el solo pensar que podría perder a su esposa lo mataba por dentro, y que le quitaran a su hijo lo quemaba vivo, no quería volver a estar solo, no lo iba a permitir.

Sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, para luego enredarse en sus hebras rojas y acercarlo más.

-Nunca te dejaré- dijo Gaara volviendo a arremeter contra su boca, y comenzar a desplazar sus manos por la frágil figura de su mujer y parando en su plano vientre- no los dejaré- dijo con la mirada fija en Matsuri quien sonrió.

-Y yo no permitiré que lo hagas- para luego girar y quedar encima de su esposo- además a quien podré torturar si no es a ti- dijo con una sonrisa picara y tomando con una mano el miembro de Gaara sobre la ropa con un movimiento lento y tortuoso.

-No hagas…eso… Matsuri- no lo dijo lo gimió, su dulce y tierna esposa ya empezaba a agarrar mañitas.

-¿No te gusta amor?- le ronroneo en el oído sintiendo como él se estremecía- pues tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- lo volvió a hacer, que ella le hable así en el oído lo volvía loco y lo peor del caso es que ella lo sabía.

-Matsuri… que estás embarazada… no quiero… lastimarte- dijo con la voz ronca intentando retener un gemido.

-¿Es una amenaza?- dijo robándole un beso totalmente apasionado.

-Te lo advertí- dijo para luego girar y volver a quedar encima, comenzó besándola ferozmente mientras arrancaba el pijama de un tirón y él quitándose la bata junto con los pantalones.

-Gaara- gemía, su esposo casi nunca se comportaba así, solo cuando estaba preocupado o cuando habían estado en abstinencia, lo que realmente era ambas opciones.

-Solo mía- dijo para luego comenzar a besar lentamente el cuello de ella dejando marca por su paso, bajo hasta los senos de ella, besando por encima de la tela del brasier, mientras que una mano la sujetaba de la nuca y la otra paseaba por la intimidad femenina.

-Solo tuya- tomó los hombros de él y lo halo hasta que lo dejó frente a ella, le sonrió y lo beso lenta y seductoramente, él intensifico el beso- Ah! Gaara- gimió cuando su esposo la libero del beso.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior, Gaara le había dicho a su esposa que en misiones no podían estar juntos, pero después de escuchar al bastardo de Kuran, los celos y la rabia habían destruido el autocontrol que había tenido estos últimos días, sabía que no habían mencionado a su esposa, pero la estúpida frase que había lanzado ese hombre era tan general que de solo imaginar a su mujer en brazos de otro hombre lo enloquecía y lo llenaba de cólera, y sus disgustos siempre se desvanecía cuando le hacía el amor a su esposa.

Dejó de pensar cuando Matsuri le bajos la última prenda que lo cubría, así que sin perder tiempo él hizo lo mismo con las dos prendas restantes de ella.

-Gaara… amor… ya- gemía ella con cada beso que su esposo le otorgaba, Gaara estaba entretenido besando un seno de ella mientras que con una mano tocaba la humedad de su esposa; Matsuri soltaba gemidos poco audibles con el nombre de su amado esposo.

Hasta ahí había llegado el límite del Kazekage, acomodo las piernas de ella cada una en su cintura mientras él se situaba entre ellas, para luego rosar su erección con la humedad de ella.

-Siempre… juntos- jadeo Gaara poco antes de entrar completamente en ella.

-Hasta… que… la muerte… nos separe- gimió Matsuri antes de soltar un leve gritillo de placer ante la exquisita intromisión en su cuerpo.

Comenzó con embestidas fuertes y precisas, mientras repartía besos por las partes que alcanzaba del cuerpo de su esposa. Se sentía como el hombre más afortunado por tenerla, porque nadie se había interpuesto en su matrimonio, porque ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, porque le iba a dar un hijo y por sobre todo porque era solo y completamente suya.

-Más… rápido- gimió ella a punto de llegar al clímax, él le obedeció y aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones sintiendo como poco a poco llegaban a la culminación de ese acto de amor.

Un par de embestidas más y se escucharon un par de roncos y leves gritos de placer; antes de caer encima de su esposa Gaara se calló al lado de esta, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

-Gaara- sensei gracias por aplacarme las hormonas- susurro Matsuri divertida mientras inclinaba la cabeza para quedar al frente de su esposo.

-Eso es lo que debe hacer un buen sensei por su querida alumna- dijo también divertido poco antes de besar a su esposa calmadamente.

-Me aseguraré que nunca más vuelvas a tener una alumna- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Tu embarazo también te vuelve bipolar- dijo todavía divertido por la situación- no te preocupes que como Kazekage no tengo tiempo para alumnos, así que tranquilízate y duerme- le besó la frente y ella se volvió a acomodar el su pecho ya más tranquila, segundos después se rindió ante el sueño seguida muy de cerca por Gaara.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, y con aroma a tranquilidad y plenitud.


	19. SoLo MíA

En otra habitación

Estaba hecho una furia, ¡Diablos! Exactamente ahora, pero ¿por qué demonios? No era para nada justo, apenas está conociendo los sentimientos en este caso el más lindo, y vienen y hace que conozca lo celos ¡valla a comer mucha…! No era justo. (pataleta)

Diviso a la rubia en la cama, estaba toda desparramada y dormida, la tomo en brazos, sujeto un poco fuerte, la acomodo bien en la cama, le quito el traje de baño e hizo lo mismo con el de él, trajo la sabana, la acomodo en su pecho, los cobijo a los dos, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Está loco si cree que no voy a luchar por ti- le susurro quedito mientras repartía una serie de besos en la cabeza de ella- además tu me amas solo a mí, como yo a ti, eso no se puede deshacer- decía mientras seguía dando besos- fue difícil conseguirte, no te voy a perder- dijo por último, le dio un beso en la frente, y quedo profundamente dormido.

En otra habitación.

-Serás solo mía- dijo furioso y cerrando la puerta, se quitó la ropa y se subió a la cama, se puso encima de la chica que dormía plácidamente- no me importa lo que tenga que hacer- dijo con voz ronca comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica, quien solo torció la boca en una mueca de satisfacción- ¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?- se regaño en voz alta.

Se tumbó al lado de ella, y la colocó completamente encima de él, sintiendo su calor, llenándolo completamente, algunos cabellos rosas se escabulleron por su cuello, el olor a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales, se sintió lleno de paz, y con esa sensación se quedo dormido.

En otra habitación.

-Amooor dondeee estaaabas?- dijo una castaña en cuatro sobre la cama, con la cara roja de lo ebria que estaba mirando fijamente al oji perla.

-Tenten- susurro acercándose a la castaña, quien estaba en el traje de baño todavía.

-Neeejii amooor, estaasss muuy raaroo- dijo Tenten rodeando a Neji por el cuello cuando este llego a ella, él se sentó en la cama y la sentó en la piernas, la abrazo algo fuerte- mee haces dañoo nejiii- susurro bajito Tenten abrazando suavemente los brazos de él, y acomodando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Solo un poco más- solo aflojó un poco y beso la cabeza de la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos. Acababa de ser suya, por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que la alejaran de él.

-Nejii teee… amoo- susurro muy quedito Tenten en el cuello de él. La movió un poco para mirar su rostro, no se sorprendió mucho al verla dormida, la atrajo un poco más y así como estaba se acostó en la cama, y en esa posición tan incómoda se quedo dormido.

En otra habitación.

Se había molestado mucho con lo que habían dicho su hermano y su cuñada; ni siquiera se imaginaba una vida sin su esposa, no era solamente su hermosa esposa, no, era su amiga, su compañera, su compinche, su compañera de travesuras, su cómplice, su confidente, su compañera de entrenamiento, su amante y la futura madre de sus hijos, no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran era solo de él, antes, ahora y después en cuerpo y alma, nada ni nadie se le iba a acercar mientras estuviese con vida.

Cerró con un portazo la habitación en donde dormía con su esposa, se giro para verla tumbada en la cama, se había movido un poco por el estruendo, pero por la ebriedad no se levanto, se fijo en lo que traía puesto, un pijama de una pieza que solo llegaba hasta un poco menos de la espalda baja, se acordó de cómo se divirtió intentando colocársela, ya que cuando intentó hacerle el amor se quedó dormida apenas toco la cama y se removía mucho cuando él intentaba ponerle el pijama; tenerla así, solo a su disposición lo excitaba, pero ¡vamos! Estaba dormida, no sería muy cómodo.

Se acercó a la cama, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, se acomodo pasando ambos brazos por la cintura de Allin, y la atrajo con fuerza, no sabía si le estaba haciendo daño pero necesitaba sentirla bastante cerca de él, sentir su cuerpo, su olor, su respiración; ya mañana le quitaría la resaca a su amada esposa, después de todo ya tenían tiempo sin hacer el amor.

En otra habitación.

-Esto es muy problemático- dijo con pereza entrando al cuarto que compartía con la Sabaku No, la miro en la cama, estaba sentada en la orilla, estaba mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo-mujer- le susurro al odio, ella no se asustó solo levanto la mirada fijando sus ojos en los de él.

-Vago- Shikamaru se extraño de que no sonara ebria, aunque estaba sonrojada eso significaba que las copas no se habían bajado.

-Ven acuéstate- la tomo de los hombros y la intentó acostar, pero ella lo rodeo por el cuello y lo tiro junto con ella- solo duerme- dijo un poco sonrojado por donde tenía la cara (en medio de los pechos) intentó acomodarse pero la con fuerza Temari lo sostenía.

-Solo estoy un poco pasada de tragos, yo soy resistente al alcohol- le susurro al oído tal como lo hizo él anteriormente- actuaba ebria para poder estar así contigo- lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Temari, duerme un poco- dijo Shikamaru por primera vez si tener idea de que hacer, el rose de sus cuerpos lo estaba alterando y los susurros lo estaban matando sus palabras lo estaban volviendo loco.

-No estoy ebria, no me trates como a una niña- dijo soltándolo y empujándolo al otro lado de la cama.

-Problemática- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la cama.

-Me tiene harta esa estúpida palabra- lo tomo de atrás, lo tumbo nuevamente en la cama y se puso encima de él- me tienes harta- dijo agachándose y posando sus labios sobre el vago, comenzando con un apasionada beso, un beso que mostraba necesidad y pasión de parte de la rubia, el no correspondió el beso ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Estaba atónito- responde el beso de una maldita vez- no grito pero si lo dijo fuerte, Shikamaru todavía no reaccionaba- realmente no te gusto- afirmo la rubia bajándose de él, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a irse, y con la vista nublada gracias a las lagrimas que empezaban a salir, tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, pero de inmediato se cerró, se quedó ahí, con Shikamaru reteniendo la puerta con una mano y con el otro brazo tomo la cintura de ella, la trajo hacia él con fuerza, mucha fuerza, pero ella no se quejó, seguía sin pensar, ya no lloraba pero si sollozaba.

-Tú no vas para ninguna parte… problemática- le susurro al oído, ahora Temari si reacciono, intentó alejarse, pero el abrazo era muy fuerte, tanto que enserio le estaba haciendo daño, pero eso no le preocupaba, no le importaba su cuerpo si no su salud mental- entiende que no estás en todos tus sentidos- le susurro suavecito mientras la levantaba, solo para alejarla un poco del suelo, se la llevo así para la cama, la sentó en la orilla y él se arrodillo en frente de ella- entiende mujer, es la primera vez que te veo tomar- dijo acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja de ella (el cabello de todas esta suelto)- te veo hacer un espectáculo, y llego al cuarto y mágicamente estas solo tomada- la tomo por la cara y la acerco a él, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- hagamos algo, ¿quieres?- ella perdida solo asintió- si estas sobria, mañana no me levantes a gritos, regálame un beso- dijo tocando su frente con la de ella- y si lo haces admitiré que ganaste- dijo con una sonrisa, sensual que a la rubia le pareció apetitosa, se acerco un poco y le dio un beso que él rompió- no seas afanosa- le dijo y la acostó para después tomar la sábana y acostarse junto a ella atrayéndola hacia él, los cobijo a ambos, él fue el primero en dormir, ella solo sonrió y lo siguió después.

En otra habitación.

-Que lio ser Hokage- susurro cerrando la puerta, y vio a Hinata tal y como la dejo- pareces muerta- dijo acercándose a la cama, se saco el calzado y se abrazo a la chica- tranquilo Naruto mi Hinata es muy tímida, no es posible que la alejen de mi- pensó en voz alta, luego se quedó dormido.

**Bueno si les gusto espero comentarios, gracias a todos los que me han comentado, sorry por la demora, pero empece con un mega proyecto que me esta volviendo loca, realmente me encanta (por tsunade) y me entretuve tanto escribiendo el Segundo capitulo que me retrase, si les gusta este capitulo diganmelo, por que tengo otra super idea, algo que no se imaginaran, casi lloro de la emoción cuando me salió la super inspiración para este fic, sin más nos leemos en unos días (Xd)**


	20. NaRuHiNa

**Bueno un NaruHina, hay muchas que me pedían, no sé cómo quedaría, pero a mi parecer esta bueno jeje, perdón por la tardanza, pero como comencé con *Por Tsunade* y estoy enamorada de esa historia, había quedado con poco tiempo para este capitulo Xd, si os gusta espero sus comentarios, Lenna fuera, paz Xd.**

Al otro día.

-Kazekage-sama aquí les traigo el té que nos pidió ayer- habló fuerte el señor Hoko tocando la puerta del mencionado.

-Gracias Hoko-san- salió solo con un pantalón y con el cabello desordenado aparentemente acababa de despertar, se giro para ver a dos de las sirvientas con la mirada pervertida sobre él, agradeció mentalmente que su posesiva esposa todavía estaba dormida, lo dejó pasar a su impecable habitación, dejaron una bandeja (con dos vasos y con seis galletas con chispas de chocolate XD) y se marchó para dirigirse a las otras habitaciones.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa quien seguía dormida, tapada por una ligera sábana, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó, se dio una ducha, se cambió en el baño y al salir se encontró con Matsuri sentada en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Amor ¿para dónde vas?- dijo ella al verlo listo para salir a desayunar- espérame te acompaño a desayunar- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a él para darle un beso en los labios.

-Te espero, pero el desayuno ya está aquí- dijo señalando la comida que había sobre la mesa.

-Bien, entonces espérame un segundo- dijo para luego dirigirse al baño.

En otra habitación.

Se despertó con un agarre fuerte sobre su brazo, y un olor algo raro, no era ni rico ni feo solo un olor mezclado, cuando abrió los ojos vio a la pelinegra pegada como sanguijuela en su brazo, escuchó como tocaban la puerta así que con mucho cuidado retiro su brazo y se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse a abrir, se encontró con el sirviente que los había llevado el primer día a sus cuartos en frente de él con dos sirvientes más atrás de él que lo veía como si se lo fueran a comer.

-Hokage-sama aquí le traemos el desayuno- dijo Hoko mostrando una bandeja con dos vasos y dos tazones uno con ramen y el otro con papas y pollo- Kazekage-sama nos pidió el favor ayer – dijo mirando la cara del rubio un poco confundido.

-Gracias Hoko-chan, puede dejarlo en la mesa por favor- dijo Naruto retirándose de la puerta para que el hombre pasara aunque estaba un poco incomodo por las miradas de las sirvientes sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Hoko los dejó también sobre la mesa al lado de la ventana, hizo una reverencia en la puerta y las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo, Naruto cerró la puerta, se volteó pensando en cómo despertar a Hinata, pero cuando la encontró sentada en el respaldar de la cama tallándose los ojos con las manos cerradas en puño, por un segundo creyó ver a una linda y tierna gatita, con una gran sonrisa se lanzó sobre ella la abrazó fuertemente confundiéndola mucho.

-Hinata que linda eres- dijo Naruto estrechándola más fuerte.

-Naru…Naruto-kun?- dijo con la cara extremadamente roja, y casi a punto de desmayarse aunque no sabía si por la vergüenza o por el increíble dolor de cabeza.

-Perdón Hinata- dijo Naruto al ver que estaba algo mareada- pero antes de que te desmayes o saques tu resaca al baño, tengo algo que decirte- dijo mirándola fijamente, ella no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho a alguna de las dos opciones- cásate conmigo- dijo Naruto para luego darle un beso suave, Hinata tenía los ojos como platos y Naruto se sentía en otro mundo, los labios de ella no sabían mal por el trago pero sentía un poco de sake en ellos, no le disgustó pero al parecer la falta de oxigeno sí- ¿qué dices?- preguntó esperanzado.

Ella no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que al terminar el beso sintió que todo se le iba a salir, así que dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca salió corriendo al baño, a una velocidad impresionante, un que Naruto pudo catalogar como la misma que Sasuke.

-Bueno te espero para desayunar- dijo acercándose a la mesa sin borrar por un segundo su sonrisa.

-Perdón- dijo Hinata después de un rato saliendo del baño.

-No te preocupes, aunque me debes una respuesta- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, Hinata se volvió a poner roja, por un momento creyó que había sido su cabeza recriminándola por tanto dolor, pero al parecer no era así.

-¿Estás… seguro… de lo… que dices?- tartamudeo, lo único en el mundo que quería era una respuesta afirmativa de parte del rubio, él sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno, pues siendo el Hokage necesito a una gran esposa- dijo Naruto acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de ella- además tu eres la primogénita de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea- dijo restándole importancia y sintiendo la respiración de ella, la estaba mirando fijamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hay muchas mujeres en la aldea que serían excelente esposas del Hokage- dijo llorando mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre del rubio.

-jajajaja- se burlo en la cara de ella, y en un segundo dejo de reír para ponerse estrictamente serio- no, hablando enserio, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, y yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, además pensándolo bien, no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de que yo te acepte un no como respuesta- dijo para reclamar los labios de la chica con fuerza, Hinata intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero al cabo de unos segundos se rindió y correspondió al beso.

-Pero… Naruto-kun… no crees… que… deberías pensarlo… mejor- dijo Hinata toda roja después de romper el beso.

-Vamos Hinata deja tanta escusa y di que si- dijo Naruto acercándola más a él (si es que es posible)- vamos no seas tímida- dijo volviendo acercarse a su boca. Pero al rozar sus labios la chica se desmayo- vale te despiertas como mi prometida- dijo Naruto acostando a Hinata, se sentó a desayunar y a esperar a la bella durmiente.

Acababa de terminar su desayuno, y sintió como la cama se movió levemente, era Hinata que se estaba despertando, pero se fijo que la que auto nombro como prometida estaba llorando.

-Si quiero casarme contigo- dijo y para sorpresa del rubio salió corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza- si quiero, si quiero- decía mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Primero desayuna antes de que te vuelvas a desmayar- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y guiándola hacia su desayuno, Hinata solo se dejaba arrastrar.


	21. PaR De IrReSpOnSaBlEs

En otra habitación.

Sasuke acababa de despedir a Hoko, odiaba como esas mujeres se le quedaban mirando, iba a despertar a Sakura para que tomara su desayuno, pero la vio tranquilamente durmiendo, que prefirió dejarla un rato más dormida; el solo pensar la resaca que ella tendría al levantarse le daba risa, después se burlaría de ella. Se sentó en la cama con una taza de café negro en la mano, estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Gaara sobre Sakura, realmente no creía que ella se quedará aquí, era muy inteligente para saber como eran las cosas, pero era realmente preocupante si ellos sabrían algún tipo de jutsu inidentificable y las cosas se le saliera de las manos; de momento volvió a pensar en la locura que la cólera casi lo lleva hacer la noche anterior, al verse atacado, y como muy pocas veces le entró miedo de perderla, cuando sabía de sobremanera que poco iba a durar antes de que ellos fuesen pareja; Sasuke sabía a millas que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, y que él mismo comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella, ya era muy tarde para andarse mintiendo él mismo; así que con sus sentimientos bien claros, ya daba como suya a Sakura, y él realmente odiaba perder, más si era alguien apreciado; dejó la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a él, se giró completamente quedando frente al cuerpo de la peli rosa.

Eran ya muchas las veces que se quedaba contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer, o mejor dicho de SU mujer; ja ese idiota jamás le quitaría lo que era por derecho de él; se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta que había vuelto al mismo pensamiento; estaba tan distraído que cuando llamaron a la puerta fuertemente, casi se cae de la cama.

Reponiéndose del susto, salió a darle un capón al dobe de su amigo, ¿es qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Naruto debería estar cuidando de Hinata y no jodiéndolo tan temprano, mejor ni siquiera le iba a abrir, ¡que se joda!

-Uchiha abre la puerta, necesito a Sakura, pero ya maldita sea- el grito del hermano del Kazekage lo hizo enfurecer, sintió como Sakura casi se cae de la cama.

Gracias a la intervención de Sasuke, Sakura no calló si no que terminó encima de él.

Sacados de la pena, se levantaron de la cama, abrieron la puerta y vieron efectivamente a Kankuro en su puerta.

-Sakura, ven- la tomó de la mano haciendo un poco de daño, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mueca que hizo, y se la arrebato al castaño.

-Cálmate y explícate- dijo Sasuke furioso mientras tomaba a Sakura por la cintura.

Sakura estaba muy confundida y adolorida que ni se quejaba de cómo la tenía Sasuke, ya los demás habían salido a la puerta para ver qué pasaba ¡que escándalo! Y algunas con dolor de cabeza.

-Allin se puso muy mal, necesito a Sakura, así que no te metas Uchiha- le gritó ya exasperado, su esposa estaba mal, y él estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Todas tienen resaca, no te confundas- dijo Sasuke intentando volver al cuarto con Sakura ¡claro!

-No es una simple resaca, en serio necesito de tu mujer ¡ahora!- Sasuke se dio cuenta que aunque Kankuro le gritaba, en sus ojos podía distinguirse súplica, y sin más se llevó a Sakura al cuarto del titiritero.

Todos se dirigieron al cuarto, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Allin acostada en la cama, a simple vista no se veía nada, pero Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, y Sakura se dieron cuenta que el chakra de la chunnin estaba bastante extraño; olvidando el dolor de cabeza, Sakura y Hinata salieron corriendo al cuerpo de la mujer; los demás veían impresionados como al roce de Sakura con un poco de chakra hacia peli azul gritaba desesperada.

-¿Qué diablos tiene?- preguntó un muy preocupado Kankuro.

-Son un par de idiotas, ¡eso tiene!- dijo fuertemente Sakura sorprendiendo a casi todos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Kankuro ahora si muerto de la preocupación.

-Está embarazada- susurro Neji a su espalda.

Kankuro volteo a ver al oji perla, hubiera creído que bromeaba, ¡pero era un cubo de hielo! Ellos no mienten, se volteó a ver a la peli rosa quien asintió dándole la razón al Hyuga.

Kankuro estaba confundido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba rebosante de alegría pero compartiendo esa alegría estaba la desesperación de que Allin y su hijo corrían peligro.

-¿Y cómo están?- preguntó Gaara desde la puerta.

-Están estables, pero necesitan reposo, estaré cada hora aquí para darle un pequeño tratamiento- dijo Sakura levantándose con Hinata, todos salieron y dejaron a la nueva pareja de padres.

-Tienes voz de profeta amor- le susurro Matsuri a Gaara.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ino.

-Gaara le dijo ayer a Kankuro que iban a tener problemas si ella estaba embarazada- afirmó Matsuri.

-¡Ah si! Lo había olvidado- dijo Ino- que irresponsables- bufó Ino.

De ahí se fueron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones

**Si les gusto comenten, lo siento por el retraso, pero he tenido un FIN DE SEMANA horrible, y realmente me ha costado escribir este capitulo, les aviso que el próximo capitulo es SHIKATEMA para los amantes de esta pareja, va a ser bastante fuerte, asi que preparados para leer lemmon diferente a los mios, estoy de un humor de perros y lo reflejó en lo que escribo Bye, dejen sus comentarios, así podré saber que gustos tienen **


	22. ShIkAtEmA

Al cerrar la puerta un beso lo sorprendió por completo.

-Admite de una vez que gané- se colgó al cuello del todavía sorprendido castaño.

Sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra, volvió a arremeter contra sus labios, en un fogoso y mágico beso.

-Ganaste- ¿dónde había quedado eso de genio? Juraba que estaba acertado con que ella estaba ebria, ¡pero como siempre, le ganaba!

Olvidando su vergonzoso fallo, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a la cama, había sido mucho rechazarla la noche anterior, ahora estaba sobria, no cometería esa locura.

Shikamaru la tendió muy despacio sobre la cama, como si fuese una muñequita.

-Solo no te detengas- Temari le rogó cuando cortaron el beso.

-Te juro que no lo haré- Shikamaru volvió a tomar sus labios, pero el beso se vio interrumpido a un golpe fuera en el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto un poco sonrojada Temari.

-No me importa- volvió a besarla con fuerza y devoción.

La tomó por la cintura e hizo un amago de penetrarla sobre la ropa, Temari gimió fuerte importándole un reverendo pepino si los demás los escuchaban.

Haciendo frecuentemente pequeñas embestidas, fue desasiéndose de ambos pijamas; el grito de Kankuro la había despertado a ella, a él Hoko lo había hecho; deslizo sus manos por la camisilla de tiras, subiendo suave y tortuosamente la prenda, sin dejar de besarla por un segundo, solo cuando tuvo que subir la camisilla de ella por sobre su cabeza.

Con los pechos al descubierto, Temari le dio la vuelta y se sentó encima de él, dándole una linda visión a Shikamaru, comenzó a besar el pecho de él, restregando los senos en el pecho de él y excitándolo más.

Poco a poco los besos fueron bajando por todos los abdominales, poco a poco fue bajando los bóxer de él.

-Temari- susurro Shikamaru tomándola de los hombros y subiéndola a besarle.

Sacó el resto de ropa de ella.

Ambos desnudos, acalorados y necesitados; se besaban con desespero, y recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja con ansias.

Temari poco a poco se fue deslizando sobre la erección de Shikamaru, haciéndolos gemir; él de placer y ella de dolor; se quedo quieta esperando que pasara un poco, relajo los músculos y besó al hombre debajo de ella, él hacía pequeños masajes en los muslos de ella, aunque sentía que no aguantaría mucho más estando dentro de ella sin moverse.

Al acostumbrarse, Temari comenzó un vaivén suave, penetrándose profundamente, gimiendo ante tanto placer y haciendo gemir de igual forma al castaño.

Pasado unos segundos, el dolor había pasado a placer, y las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas; a ninguno de los dos le importaba que los escucharan (ellos había escuchado ya a varios) poco a poco Temari fue disminuyendo la velocidad de sus subidas y bajadas, pero con total precisión, no les basto mucho para que ambos alcanzaran el cielo con las manos.

Temari calló rendida en el pecho de Shikamaru, quien estaba con un brazo por la cara, tapándose los ojos y con el otro en la cintura de la rubia.

-Te amo- le susurro Shikamaru a la oji verde.

Esta abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que él se fuera a enamorar de una mujer como ella.

-Con todo y lo problemática- se retiró el brazo de sus ojos para mirar fijamente a SU ahora mujer.

-je, vago- se incorporo un poco y lo beso pasivamente- también te amo- él solo sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo, ahora recibiendo un pequeño golpe de la ninja de Suna.

-problemático- Salió de él con un pequeño movimiento y se quedó acostada encima del Nara.

Estaban cansados, él siempre, y ella por el licor que había ingerido la noche pasada y que no había podido retirar de su sistema.

Fueron cerrando los ojos, con intenciones de no volverse a levantar en unas horas, cuando…

**Se que me demoré, pero como algunas sabrán, (facebook) no me quería salir el lemmon, espero les alla gustado, realmente es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir XP**

**Bueno nos leemos, prometo que subiré pronto el próximo, que ese no es tan… bueno no importa bye suerte**

**PD: pasence por *Por Tsunade hasta el infierno* XP**

**Lenna fuera, paz XP**


	23. Oh no

Estaban cansados, él siempre, y ella por el licor que había ingerido la noche pasada y que no había podido retirar de su sistema.

Fueron cerrando los ojos, con intenciones de no volverse a levantar en unas horas, cuando…

Ese grito lo hizo olvidarse de lo cansado que estaba, al contrario su cerebro comenzó a trabajar supremamente rápido.

¿Por qué demonios Hinata gritaba estupideces como esas? ¿M_aldito pervertido_? ¿En realidad esa era la voz de la chica supremamente tímida?

Otro grito volvió a sonar, ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? ¿Esa no era la voz de la compañera castaña del Hyuga? ¿_Estúpido egocéntrico_? ¿Es qué tenía algún sueño loco?

Otro y otro, y otro grito ¿Qué demonios?

_¿Asqueroso? _¿Matsuri? _¿Imbécil? _¿Ino? _¿Acosador? _¿La voz débil de Allin? _¿Pero quién diablos te crees pervertido? _¿Sakura? ¿Seguro estaba vivo?

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en un posible genjutsu. ¡Nada!

-Suéltame, estúpido vago pervertido- sintió como su amada lo golpeaba con gran fuerza, tanto así que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, dejándolo en la cama.

Temari se apresuro a levantarse, y con la sábana se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo; Después de recuperarse un poco, se fijo en la mirada llorosa de la rubia, quien salió al pasillo; sin esperar mucho se cubrió con el pantalón del pijama que encontró en el suelo y salió con rapidez fuera del cuarto; ¡Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños hubiese visto esa escena realmente bizarra!

Sus siete compañeras de misión estaban en el corredor reunidas, con los ojos llorosos y lo peor de todo es que estaban mirando a cada hombre con odio.

Sus seis compañeros estaban igual de confundidos que él. 

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- pregunto Kankuro mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Chicas, dejen de jugar- grito Naruto caminando hacia las mujeres.

-Te acercas maldito y te molemos a golpes- grito llorosa la Hyuga.

-¿Qué?- bueno, ahora sí que estaba algo furioso el rubio- Diablos Hinata no me hagas ser rudo- si, estaba desesperado.

-Ven si te dejamos- dijo con odio Matsuri.

-Matsuri- dijo fuerte Gaara- deja el juego, ahora- eso ya estaba muy raro, cómo es posible que su tierna esposa estuviese siendo grosera con el Hokage.

-¿Quién juega estúpido?- le respondió de forma altanera la castaña.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Neji impresionado al ver el insulto dirigido al Kazekage- Tenten, explícanos que pasa- dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña-_¿qué es ese dolor en sus ojos?_- pensó el Hyuga.

-Que nos dan asco- dijo fuerte la compañera del oji perla.

-Déjenlas en paz- salió de la nada…

**Perdón por la tardanza, bueno espero os guste, me he confundido un poco y no se cómo quedaría el fic XD**


End file.
